


With love, but not circumstantial

by o2prism



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, No Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o2prism/pseuds/o2prism
Summary: Blood tainted Seulgi's hands. It left stains on everything she touched and followed her everywhere she went. Blood bound Seulgi to a contract that wasn't hers to sign.Freedom came with a price, and Seulgi's was one last bloodshed.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	With love, but not circumstantial

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the first photo teaser for red velvet - irene & seulgi.  
> it screamed vampire girlfriends don't ask me why, it just did.
> 
> thank u z for holding my hand and checking my commas. you're the best.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

The air reeked of copper, expensive perfume and sweat. Seulgi hated that combination. Unfortunately for her, that was her workplace's signature scent. She wrinkled her nose and walked to the bar, hoping to wash away the foul smell with a drink.

The bartender was a dainty woman with fair skin and icy blue eyes that followed Seulgi's every move. A smirk awaited her at the counter, Seungwan's signature greeting. "Long time no see, Seul."

"It would've been longer if the boss hadn't called. How are you, Seungwan?" Seulgi dreaded coming back to this place. Seungwan seemed to love it. "Doing alright. Pretty girls and nice booze, I guess I can't complain." Seungwan's delicate face was very misleading, behind those piercing blue eyes and soft smile, she hid many secrets - not all of them her own.

"Good to hear. Can I have my usual?" The stench threatened to take over her senses.

"Just for one?" Her knowing smirk was meant to get under Seulgi's skin, but all it accomplished was an amused scoff. "Yes. Is she here yet?" It was an empty question, one she already knew the answer to.

"At the usual table. Haven't you felt her eyes following you around?" She had. The moment she stepped foot under the dim lights, Seulgi felt the familiar weight of those blood-red eyes.

"Just get me my drink." Seungwan didn't try to hide her amusement, clearly savouring Seulgi's chagrin. "On it." After gifting Seulgi another one of her cheeky grins, Seungwan moved away to start on her drink.

Seulgi leaned against the bar, her eyes looking around the club.  _ Bitten  _ was a very exclusive place for those with money and connections. Beautiful women in long gowns perused around with tall glasses filled to the brim with a ruby red liquid. Muscular arms were wrapped around a few slim waists, as gentlemen whispered promises into their ears. In a dark corner, Seulgi could spot Sooyoung and Yerim wrapped around each other, their lips moving against each other at a pace that would quickly drive them away from the prying eyes of the patrons. She waved at a few familiar faces, grinning back mischievously at Baekhyun who was perched on a table chatting with a short guy with bushy brows. 

Finally, she allowed herself to look at the table on the farthest corner of the bar. Two women sat on the velvet lounge seats, one of them slowly kissing the other's neck. That didn't seem to distract the shortest of the two, who just stared straight at Seulgi. Painted red lips stretched into a welcoming smile. Seulgi smiled back - she was home.

"Here's your drink," Seungwan placed a tall glass next to her, dainty fingers placing an umbrella on the brim. "You shouldn't keep her waiting."

"She seems to be entertained." She took the umbrella out of her drink, shooting Seungwan a look. "I'm sure you can entertain her as well." The blonde grinned, resting her elbows on the counter and resting her face on her hands. Seulgi flicked her on the forehead playfully. "I'm here for work."

"All work and no play makes Seulgi a very, very dull girl, don't you think." Her tone was sultry, but her eyes held child-like mischief.

"I'll be going then." Taking the glass in her hand, she pushed herself off the counter, giving Seugnwan one last smile before walking away.

The club's eyes were on her. Seulgi wasn't a regular, but everyone knew who she was. Being on Kwon Boa's payroll followed you wherever you went, but right in her den, it gave you royalty status. Everyone stared, but they knew getting too close was dangerous.

Her feet moved on their own accord, the soft hum of the music pushing her forward. The scent of musky perfume welcomed her as she stopped in front of the dark mahogany table occupied by the couple. The shortest of the two watched as she took a gulp from her drink, the scent of metal filling her nostrils.

"Seulgi." Joohyun looked beautiful, as usual. Her dark hair was pulled up in a ponytail, showcasing her lean neck that was adorned by an elegant pearl necklace. She looked enticing, luring people in with her tight dress and dark red lips. Her smile was a friendly invitation, but her eyes possessed a murderous glint.

"Joohyun." Joohyun looked her up and down, eyes lingering on her exposed legs before meeting her gaze again. A fangy smile told Seulgi Joohyun liked what she saw. As much as Seulgi tried to convince herself that she hadn't picked out the short black skirt with Joohyun in mind, she knew it was a lie, and Joohyun seemed to know it as well. She sat down to escape Joohyun's predatory gaze.

The other woman finally let go of Joohyun's neck, sparing Seulgi a glance before whispering in her companion's ear. Joohyun frowned, removing her arm from where it rested around the other's waist and whispered something back. Quickly the girl stood up, straightening her dress, before bending down to plant a kiss on the corner of Joohyun's mouth, and leaving the table.

"A new friend?" Seulgi asked behind her glass. 

"You could call her that. She's very, uh, sweet." Joohyun blushed like she didn't still have lipstick marks on her neck.

"I could smell it. You always liked to play with your food." Seulgi said, a teasing tilt to her voice. "Jealous?" Joohyun threw back. "You would like that wouldn't you?" Seulgi took up the spot previously taken up by the other woman, leaning into Joohyun's space. The velvet of the seats tickled her thighs. 

"It would be kind of hot, yeah." Joohyun's gaze fell on her lips, her voice husky. "How about you shut up and give me a proper welcome." Joohyun's answering laugh was cut off by Seulgi's lips. 

Joohyun tasted like strawberries and blood, making Seulgi hum against her mouth. Delicate hands moved from her waist to her jaw, keeping a firm grip on her, as if she was afraid Seulgi would run away. Their lips moved slowly, both basking in the warmth of each other's mouths. It had been months since they'd last seen each other, and Seulgi could tell Joohyun was trying to make up for the lost time.

A hand left her cheek, moving down her body until it settled high up on one Seulgi's thighs. Nimble fingers toyed with the hem of Seulgi's skirt as if asking for permission. Unconsciously, Seulgi spread her legs, granting the other woman passage. Before Joohyun could touch her under the garment, though, Seulgi pulled away.

"No playing around on the job." She settled back in her spot, taking a big gulp from her drink, Joohyun's disappointed expression bringing her great enjoyment. "You're no fun."

"I know."

"What are you drinking?" Instead of answering Seulgi tipped the glass towards Joohyun who took it with a smile.

"I'll never understand how you prefer bottled stuff. Straight from the source is so much better." She said before taking a swig, anyway.

"But so much messier." Taking the glass back, Seulgi finished her drink, looking around the club. Sooyoung and Yerim were gone. Seungwan was now talking with Joohyun's friend, her eyes glued to the other's neck.

Still no sign of the boss. "What time is she meeting us?" 

Joohyun looked at her wristwatch, frowning. "She should've been here 5 minutes ago, actually."

Seulgi heard the clicking of heels before she spotted the older woman. Kwon Boa carried herself with the confidence of a monarch, her long hair swaying as she walked, back straight as if to keep her crown from falling. Everyone in the club turned to look, wanting to take a peek at the mysterious owner. Pitch black eyes settled on their table, a smile making its way onto the woman's face. Joohyun's hand settled on her thigh as Boa approached them.

"Ladies, it's good to see you." Her friendly tone betrayed the air of seriousness she carried herself with. "Seulgi, it's been a while." 

"Good evening." Seulgi was careful around the older woman. She owed a lot to her. With debt came loyalty, and with loyalty came control. Seulgi hated being controlled.

"So, why did you call us?" Joohyun was much more comfortable with Boa.

"Straight to the point I see." She laughed, amused at Joohyun's eagerness.

"You don't pay me to laze around."

"You're right." Boa pulled out two pictures from her blazer, sliding them across the table. One of the pictures showed two beautiful women, one of them with an arm around the other, looking down with a fond gaze. The shortest of the two wore a cocky smirk lifting a glass of champagne at the camera. On the other picture stood a young woman smiling at the camera, short brown hair framing her delicate face. Seulgi sighed; She wouldn't enjoy this assignment.

"Short-haired cutie is Park Jeonghwa. Blonde in the other picture is Ahn Hyojin, and the one she's got an arm around is Ahn Heeyeon." The way Boa dished out the details was almost clinical, it bothered Seulgi.

"Married?" Joohyun asked.

"Yes." Seulgi didn't know if that made it better or worse. Still, she remained quiet.

"Who did they piss off?" Joohyun knew better than to ask questions, but she did it anyway.

Boa smiled, "You know I can't tell you that. Just know they crossed the wrong people."

"So what does this job entail?" Seulgi didn't have time for beating around the bush. The quicker they got this one with, the quicker she could leave.

"Ah, our Seulgi, always so efficient," The woman set a thick envelope on the table, resting her hand on top of it. "Here are the details. Don't open it here. There's a room upstairs where you two can discuss things better." Joohyun took it from her, handing it off to Seulgi.

Boa stood up, giving them a warm smile. "I expect good results from you two. Keep me posted."

"We will." Seulgi knew better than to disappoint someone like Kwon Boa.

The older woman gave them a nod before sauntering back to her office - she was always on the move.

Joohyun looked at the envelope in her hands. Seulgi could see the excitement coming off of her in waves. Joohyun lived for the hunt; It was one of the reason's she had come to be employed by Boa.

"Let's go." Seulgi stood up, offering her hand to Joohyun who took it.

Seulgi could feel the eyes on them as they walked to the backdoors. Joohyun's prior companion eyed them from the bar, and Seungwan smirked as she watched them go. 

A staircase took them to the upper floor, where the private quarters could be found. Kwon Boa was a generous boss, allowing those who worked for her to stay at the club whenever they wished to. Inside their room were a bed, a desk, a small wardrobe and an adjacent bathroom. It felt extremely impersonal, just like Seulgi preferred.

Joohyun threw the envelope on the desk before pulling Seulgi in for a kiss. Seulgi allowed it, enjoying the way Joohyun's lips moved against hers. Joohyun always kissed like she had something to prove. Red lips left her mouth to kiss down her throat, lightly biting the skin under her chin. Seulgi could feel the other's fangs threatening to draw blood. 

"I've been wanting to get under that skirt since you walked in the bar." Deft fingers caressed Seulgi's waist before moving to cup her behind and pull her close.

"We have work to do." They both could hear the reluctance in her voice.

"It can wait," Joohyun squeezed her ass, eliciting a broken moan from Seulgi. "I haven't seen you in months. I missed you."

"You know I had things to sort out." Joohyun was kissing down her throat, making it hard to form sentences.

"And now that they're sorted we can celebrate. We can start by taking that skirt off of you." Joohyun pulled at the garment in a silent request.

"I picked it out for you, but you seem to hate it."

"Don't get my wrong, baby. I love it. I would just love it more if it was across the room away from your beautiful legs." With a resigned sigh, Seulgi took Joohyun's hand in hers, guiding it to the skirt's zipper. 

The sound of the zipper echoing through the empty room marked the start of a very rambunctious night.

❧

As the night bled into dawn, Seulgi clutched the pictures in her hands while Joohyun slept next to her, naked back the colour of the moon. The sheets pooled above her waist, hiding the bruises Seulgi had left there.

The women in the picture smiled at Seulgi, their youthful faces mocking her. Years of experience would never erase the initial guilt that came with the job. The blood on her hands could never be fully washed away - no matter how hard she scrubbed - and Seulgi couldn't bear the stains she left on everything she touched.  
Their eyes seemed to be staring directly at her. The women no longer looked elated, they were frowning, their smiles now missing. The short-haired one, Jeonghwa, wore an accusatory gaze.

"What are you doing up?" A kiss on her naked shoulder pulled her away from that sharp stare.   
Even with her messy hair and bruised neck, Joohyun remained the picture of perfection. Her blood-red eyes blinked sleepily, and she took the pictures from Seulgi with a frown. "Why are you so worried?"

"I'm not." She was, and they both knew it.

Joohyun didn't answer, just pulled her in by the nape. She halted her journey mere centimetres away from Seulgi's face. Her lips ghosted over Seulgi's, a comforting presence. Joohyun's ruby gaze settled on Seulgi's as if trying to read her mind. The older woman knew Seulgi very well, she could often read her like an open book during their most intimate moments. But Seulgi kept some parts of herself locked away, hidden from Joohyun's prying eyes. If a few secrets were all she could have for herself, she would hold them tight and keep them close.

Joohyun knew she wasn't getting anything from her, the resigned sigh she let out told Seulgi that much. Her eyes fluttered shut before she moved forward, capturing Seulgi's lips in hers. The familiar weight of the other's lips was exactly what Seulgi needed to distract herself from the fog that threatened to take over. In the dim-lit room of the club, on silk sheets she didn't own, kissing the lips of the woman she loved, Seulgi felt weightless.  
The sheet she had wrapped around herself for modesty slipped away, leaving her upper body completely naked to Joohyun's hungry eyes. She didn't feel the need to hide, though, not in front of Joohyun.

A slim finger caressed her collarbone before dipping down between her breasts, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. "You're so beautiful." And Seulgi believed her wholeheartedly because Joohyun was a liar, but she would never lie to Seulgi.

"I know of something that can get your mind off of things." Joohyun wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"And what do you have in mind?" Seulgi entertained her. Joohyun didn't answer, but her lips curled into a small smirk.

Taking her own wrist to her lips, Joohyun opened her mouth, sinking her fangs into the marble flesh. Quickly, to avoid spilling, she directed her arm to Seulgi's lips, offering herself. Drinking from another vampire was something extremely intimate; Sharing the blood you took from others, directly from your veins, was an emotionally charged ordeal. And the look on Joohyun's face as she watched Seulgi drink showed it.

Joohyun tasted sweet. Seulgi guessed she had fed from the woman she had been with before, and the thought made her suck harder. She would erase every trace of other people from Joohyun; Until all the blood that coursed through her veins was Seulgi's. 

With one parting lick, Seulgi let go of the other's arm, planting a kiss on the closed wound. With a smile Seulgi placed her hand on Joohyun's nape, guiding her until her mouth was directly placed on her neck. Seulgi welcomed the sharp pain, hoping she would feel the phantom ache later, after the wounds had closed and she was alone. In the comfort of her bedroom, she would let herself think about what they could've been; if their love wasn't tainted.

Joohyun had let go of her shoulder and was now kissing down her neck. Her destination seemed to be Seulgi's breasts, and as much as Seulgi would love to get lost in the passion, they had a job to do. "We have to talk about the assignment."

Joohyun groaned, pecking her right above the nipple before pulling away. "Do we have to?"

"If you want to get paid."

"We still have a few hours before sunrise." Her mouth was back on Seulgi's neck, her wet tongue trailing the other's collarbones.

"I want to get this done with. The quicker we finish, the quicker I can leave." Seulgi was back to feeling antsy.  
That made Joohyun pull away, a confused frown marring her face. "Leave?"

"I promised Boa 10 years. I owed her 10 years. It's almost up."

" It's been 10 years?" Joohyun wore a strange expression on her face, and Seulgi gently caressed her face, willing it away in seconds. "Yes. The contract is expiring soon."

"Where are you going after?" Joohyun's voice was uncharacteristically small.

"I don't really know. I was thinking about leaving the country for a while. Travel around." She had giver the last decade of her life to Kwon Boa. 10 years wanting so desperately to escape. The months she usually spent away allowed her to pretend she was free; to pretend she didn't have a body count or a contract binding her to someone else. But now, she could finally be free. Seulgi wouldn't allow herself to be tied down - not even to Joohyun.

"I see." Cold seeped through her voice. Seulgi supposed it was a necessary evil. Losing Joohyun was the price to pay for freedom.  
Joohyun stood from the bed, her naked body glistening in the moonlight, and walked to the desk where the envelope sat, still closed.

"Let's work, then. You have a vacation to plan." Her smile looked forced, but Seulgi appreciated the sentiment.

"Let's."

  
They sat naked on the bed, files spread around them on the sheets. Joohyun was counting the money they found on a smaller envelope, a small fee to pay for travelling costs, while Seulgi looked over the papers.

The plan was simple, they had done it countless times before. Get close to the targets and quietly eliminate them. In two days they would head to a spa resort where the women would be staying, and Boa expected them to be done in a week. With only a few weeks left in her contract, this would probably be Seulgi's last job, and she was itching to get it done with.

"So what type of approach are you planning?" Seulgi would always leave the planning to Joohyun. She was as cunning and she was beautiful and Seulgi trusted her judgment when it came to these things.

"We can try to befriend them, maybe pose as a couple. You know couples are more likely to befriend other couples." Joohyun put the money back into the envelope and looked at her thoughtfully.

"What about the short-haired one?" Park Jeonghwa was a liability.

"Well, seeing as she's their friend she'll probably warm up to us as well."

"I don't get why we can't just drag them into a hallway one by one and get it over with." Seulgi was all about efficiency and speed, while Joohyun was meticulous and calculated.

"That would be too suspicious and you know it."

"I trust your judgment." Joohyun smiled, genuine. It was different from the smile she offered her conquests or the bone-chilling smile many people saw in their dying breath. It was one that carried all the humanity that was left in her stone heart.

"It's always weird to hear you say that. Remember when you refused to even tell me your name?" Joohyun chuckles made Seulgi smile. The tension slowly fading away.

"I don't trust easily."

Her gaze was fond and loving, "I know. And that makes it all the more special."

They had a rocky start. When Boa brought her over to the club 10 years ago to meet her "coworkers" Seulgi had been guarded behind steel walls. Sooyoung and Yerim had quickly latched onto her, but after weeks of trying to get Seulgi to open up, they quickly gave up and moved on to the next shiny new thing. Seulgi didn't blame them, they were like puppies, excited to meet new people, and weren't used to being met with resistance. The others were content with maintaining a cordial relationship with her; one of polite nods and firm handshakes.

Joohyun had been different from all of them. She had hovered around her for the first few weeks, always biding her a good evening when Seulgi came to the bar. Those 'good evenings' quickly turned into tall glasses of blood she sent Seulgi through the bartender Seungwan. Seulgi quickly stopped drinking at the bar alone, taking up the corner booth with Joohyun. She didn't talk, but Joohyun did, telling her all about her adventures as Boa's favourite employee. A year in, Seulgi had given Joohyun, and the rest of the crew, her real name. Three years in, she had shared a bed with Joohyun for the first time. Five years in, she realised Joohyun was much more than just a coworker.

"Joohyun?" The other was distracted by the information on the envelope once again. Reading it with a frown. "Yeah?"

"Let's keep in touch, okay?"

And there was that smile again; that smile that made Seulgi second-guess her decision to leave. A smile that could rival the moon.

❧

Seulgi packed lightly, she didn't plan on staying for long and had no intention of enjoying her time on the mission. Joohyun on the other end was ecstatic to be going to a resort, Seulgi had to constantly remind her they were going there for work, but Joohyun just told her nothing would help them blend in more than a massage and a mani-pedi. 

Boa had seen them off at the club, wishing them good luck and handing them burner phones for emergencies. "Don't call me." She said before bidding them goodbye.

The drive to their destination was calm. Joohyun took over the wheel while Seulgi let the sound of the radio and the GPS lull her to sleep. They had stayed up the previous night planning everything out because they had to be meticulous, and couldn't afford to mess it up. Boa was a kind boss to her employees, but that could change in the blink of an eye. Powerful people were only nice to you while you served a purpose, and Seulgi had heard the horror stories about the ex-employees who had failed Kwon Boa.

Sleep threatened to take over. In the limbo between consciousness and slumber, Seulgi allowed herself to fantasize about the future. A future where she wouldn't have to constantly look over her shoulder; A future where she didn't live on blood-stained money.

Besides her, Joohyun hummed along with the radio, one of her hands resting on Seulgi's thigh. Perhaps that was the reason Seulgi couldn't sleep. Because if she allowed herself to dream, she could pretend they were just two girlfriends on a road trip and the thought of waking up from that made her chest hurt. Fantasies were for fools.

The highway quickly disappeared behind them as they entered livelier roads, expensive cars littered the streets and people filled the sidewalks, coming in and out of stores. 

"We're almost there." Joohyun's hand was no longer on her thigh, it had returned to its home of the steering wheel.

"When's check-in?" Seulgi rubbed the sleep away from her tired eyes.

"Actually, we're just in time for it. Get your fancy sunglasses on, we have to blend in." Seulgi had never been much of an actress but over the years she had become an outstanding liar. Joohyun was rubbing off on her.

A big white building came into view as Joohyun pulled up to the parking lot. Everything around them screamed wealth, and it made Seulgi feel a little out of place. She had the last 10 years to get used to the luxury that came with her line of work, but her simple upbringing prevented her from feeling comfortable. Joohyun on the other end was right at home in the middle of the brand cars and pristine white walls.

After parking, Joohyun took off her sunglasses and turned to Seulgi. "Ready, gorgeous?"

"As ready as I can be." She hoped her smile came off as genuine, but Joohyun saw right through it.

"C'mere." Their lips met above the centre console of the car, short comforting pecks escalating to liplocks. Joohyun's strawberry lipgloss left a sweet taste on Seulgi's tongue when they separated. No traces of blood.

"Did you feed?" It was rare that a kiss from Joohyun didn't taste like blood. "At home. I had some in my fridge. Ready to go?" Joohyun's answer was enough to chase away the frown on Seulgi's face

They got out of the car, the soft breeze making Seulgi shiver. After getting their bags from the trunk, they walked inside the building, heads turning to look at them. The lady at the front desk smiled, way too wide for it to be considered natural. "Welcome, ladies. Do you have a reservation?"

"It's under Kwon." 

Seulgi looked around the reception area. A group of older women dressed in satin robes sat on one of the big beige couches, trying to discreetly take a peek at them. Large chandeliers illuminated the room, aiding the wide glass windows in lighting up the room. It was too bright for Seulgi's liking. Employees walked around with their matching pink uniforms, the sound of the women's heels seemed to match the beat of the soft melody the speakers crooned.

"Babe? Let's go." Seulgi mustered up a smile and offered it to the desk worker, before picking up her carry-on. 

Joohyun guided them to an elevator, taking Seulgi's hand in her. Right, they were posing as a couple. The metal box took them up to the fifth floor where everything was blindingly white. White wallpaper and marble floors met them by the elevator's entrance, making Seulgi wince. Everything around them was too bright, too white. 

"You would think they would have hired a better interior designer with how much they charge per night." Their room was exactly in the middle of the long hallway. 

"I think they were going for a minimalist approach," Joohyun chortled, swiping the card on the scanner by the door. "Home sweet home."

It didn't feel like home, though. The bed was far too big and the walls were far too pink. There was a small sofa by the window, just like the one Seulgi had at home. She would cling to that piece of familiarity to keep herself sane on this trip.

"This is nice," Joohyun said from inside the walk-in closet. She had been tasked with the job of putting their luggage away.

Seulgi sat on the plush duvet looking around the luxurious room. "It is."

"Are the sheets silk?" Seulgi had learned not to question Joohyun's odd preferences. She got up to check, fluffing up the pillows in the process. The bed looked too stiff for her taste. "They are. Why?"

"You always look the best against silk sheets." Joohyun was right behind her, breath fanning Seulgi's skin. Thin arms wrapped themselves around Seulgi's waist, pulling her close until she was flushed against Joohyun's shorter frame, heart pounding in her chest. Even after 10 years of working together, Joohyun could still make her sweat.

Lips found themselves on Seulgi's neck, sharp fangs teasing the skin near her ears. "What's the game plan?" Her playful tone betrayed the movement of her hands. "I-I think we should check the perimeter first, and see if we can find them." Small hands caressed her hips, making her stuttered out a breath.

"Sounds like a plan." After planting a wet kiss on her cheek, Joohyun let go of her and moved to get the envelope with the information. "We should start with the pool. It seems like a place they would be at 4 in the afternoon."

Seulgi scoffed, "Are you sure you're not just saying that because you want to see me in a bikini?"

"Yes, but also the resort's brochure said the pool is a customer favourite." Joohyun waved the flyer at her with a satisfied smirk.

A smirk that quickly disappeared as Seulgi stripped of her flimsy summer dress and walked to the closet. "Stop staring and go get dressed."

A whiny "Are you sure we have to work?" came from outside the closet.

"Yes."

  
  


The pool was indeed a favourite amongst the resort's residents. It seemed the afternoon heath lured a lot of people into the cold waters of the indoor and outdoor pools. With the targets' faces well memorised, they set out to find the women at the indoor pool. 

Joohyun was looking around, pretending to search for an empty spot where they could deposit their things. Seulgi should be doing the same, but she couldn't take her eyes off the petite woman next to her. She felt like a schoolgirl with a crush, trying to discreetly admire the object of her affections. The other woman's lithe body was wrapped in a simple black swimsuit, the dark colour contrasting against her pale skin. 

"Stop checking me out and help me look for them." They had been standing by the pool entrance for the last 5 minutes.

"Left corner on the other side of the pool," Seulgi said without peeling her eyes from the other's exposed legs.

"What?" 

"They're there." Indeed the three women sat on the edge of the pool, lazily moving their legs in the water and chatting.

"If you saw them why didn't you say so. I probably looked like an idiot standing here." Joohyun's faux frustration was amusing to Seulgi.

"I was checking you out." 

Joohyun huffed, but Seulgi could spot the subtle quirk of her lips. "Let's go into the pool then."

"What's the game plan?" Joohyun always called the shots, Seulgi merely followed her close behind. "Just follow my lead."

"Always."

Joohyun led them to an empty spot close to the others. As they approached, Seulgi could feel their eyes on them. The petite woman smiled triumphantly as she disposed of their bags on a lounger chair. She sat on the pool's edge, pulling Seulgi down with her. "Relax and pretend to be enjoying yourself. Let's swim around for a bit." With that, she pecked Seulgi's cheek and pushed herself into the pool. 

Small ripples hit Seulgi's legs, the cold water making her shriek, causing Joohyun to laugh. "C'mon, you big baby. Get in here."

Seulgi shot her daggers from her spot on the ledge. "It's cold," she whined

Joohyun swam closer to Seulgi, resting her hands on the other's knees. "How about we make a trade?"

"What do you have in mind?" Seulgi took the bait, making Joohyun's coy smile widen.

"Bend down for a second, and I'll tell you."

Seulgi decided to play along, bending down to meet Joohyun. Their faces were centimetres apart, the chatter in the pool seemed to fade away as they stared into each other's eyes. Joohyun's hands moved from her knees to the edge of the pool, trapping Seulgi in the process. In a split second, she used the edge as leverage to lift herself up, pressing her lips against Seulgi's. Giggling, she let herself fall back into the water, smirking at Seulgi's dazed look. "I trade you a kiss for a swim, doesn't it sound fair?"

"You play dirty, Bae Joohyun." It made her oh so appealing to Seulgi.

"And you love it." Seulgi didn't answer, merely shaking her head and pushing herself into the water, more gracefully than Joohyun had.

They swam around, enjoying the cool water against their skin, Seulgi shrieking every time Joohyun tried to splash her and giggling underwater every time Joohyun tried to steal a kiss. She felt weightless underneath the weight of the water. In the watery silence, she could hear her own heartbeat, the sluggish beats reminded her that she was still alive, and that blood, even if it wasn't her own, still coursed to her veins; And that her body was her own, something she had control over.

Joohyun was sitting on the edge when she came up for air, her eyes set on the people across from them. "What are you doing?" 

"Just play along, okay?" With no further explanation, Joohyun dived into the pool, kicking her legs to gain speed. 

Seulgi watched as she swam around seemingly innocent. It was when Joohyun started moving towards Jeonghwa, who was in the water chatting with her friends who sat on the ledge, that Seulgi understood what the other was up to.

Shaking her head in amusement, Seulgi pulled herself up to exit the pool. Joohyun lifted her head from the water, and whistled at her, pretending she didn't see the person she was about to collide with. Seulgi tried to contain her laughter as she watched Joohyun crash against the other, letting out a few giggles when Joohyun swallowed water while she profusely apologised to the short-haired woman. The couple who sat by the pool chortled at the scene, and Joohyun smiled at them.

Hook, line and sinker.

Seulgi walked up to them, crouching down to Joohyun's eye level. "This is why you pay attention to where you're going."

An infuriating shit-eating grin and then, "This was your fault. If didn't have your ass out like that I wouldn't be distracted." 

Huffing, Seulgi flicked the other's forehead, causing Joohyun to cry out in pain. She turned the girl in the water, "I'm so sorry, I hope you're okay."

Jeonghwa shook her head dismissively, "It's okay, it happens. It's a crowded pool."

"She should've seen her coming. We sure did." The blonde one, Hyojin, smirked down at Jeonghwa.

"You saw and you didn't say anything? You bitch." She attempted to splash her friend in anger.

"You deserved it." Heeyeon giggled.

Seulgi and Joohyun shared a look. It was time to strike. "I know I've made a terrible first impression, but I'm Joohyun. It's nice to meet you." She offered the others what Seulgi liked to call her customer service smile, too wide and forced, but only people who truly knew Joohyun would notice it was fake.

"It's okay," Jeonghwa gave her a sympathetic smile. What a sucker, Seulgi thought. "I'm Jeonghwa. And these two losers are Hyojin and Heeyeon."

"It's nice to meet you," Heeyeon said, and Hyojin smiled in agreement.

"This is Seulgi. The walking hazard." Seulgi eyed her with contempt, silently threatening her.

"Don't blame me for your mistakes, Bae." Joohyun stuck her tongue out at her, making the other women laugh. She was a natural. 

"Sit down Seulgi, we can keep you company while your girlfriend tries to kill everyone in the pool." Hyojin seemed sincere, which eased Seulgi's nervousness.

"Thank you. I'll take you up that offer, she might take a while." Seulgi sat next to Hyojin, smirking back at Joohyun.

"Hey!"

Joohyun and Jeonghwa exited the pool and quickly the five of them fell into a lighthearted chatter. Joohyun was a natural conversationalist, keeping the others engaged and entertained. Seulgi joined in when it was needed, but she mostly kept to herself much like Jeonghwa who seemed to enjoy being a silent participant.

Later that afternoon, they went back to their room with 3 new phone numbers on their phones and a satisfied smile on Joohyun's face.

❧

They were seasoned professionals, but it was important they didn't let the years of experience and the endless string of successful hits get to their heads. No matter how skilled they were, cockiness could become their downfall. Patience was how they got to be one of Boa's best, and patience would bring them to victory once again. They had to gain the target's trust, and do their best to avoid any suspicions. So they would act like a regular couple on vacation, and enjoy what the resort had to offer. And if those offers happened to coincide with the other women's schedules, that was between them and God.

After a lazy morning in bed and a quick lunch, Joohyun suggested they tried out the sauna. Now submerged by hot steam, Seulgi couldn't get herself to relax as the vapour fogged her vision and loosened her tight muscles. Attachment and guilt were side effects of the profession, something Seulgi struggled with.

Joohyun, on the other hand, had melted against the sauna's benches, enjoying the heat on her delicate skin.

Seulgi tightened the towel around herself, looking around the empty sauna room. Joohyun had requested a private sauna, so they could enjoy themselves and talk without worrying about pesky eavesdroppers.

"Stop stressing out, just enjoy yourself." Joohyun had her eyes closed, a peaceful expression on her bare face.

Seulgi shook her head even if the other couldn't see. "I'm not stressing out."

"You're really fidgety. I can practically hear you thinking from here," Ruby red eyes opened to meet Seulgi's, a frown taking over Joohyun's face. "Do you need to talk?" She sat up, facing Seulgi.

"If you insist. What do you want to talk about?" Seulgi relaxed against the bench, looking straight ahead to avoid Joohyum's gaze.

"I want a gift." Joohyun's request left Seulgi puzzled. She forced herself to face Joohyun, raising a brow in questioning. "A gift?" 

"A parting gift," Seulgi's impending departure had lodged itself in Joohyun's chest, between her ribcage and her lungs, making breathing an arduous task. "Let me ask you whatever I want. And you must be truthful; No running away or lying. Just be honest with me."

Perhaps it was time to let go. 10 years was a long time to hold on to the heavy key that kept the things she didn't want to tell Joohyun locked away. Seulgi guessed she owed Joohyun that. "Okay."

"Really?" Joohyun's overjoyed expression made Seulgi feel guilty. All Joohyun wanted was honesty. If Seulgi couldn't give her love, the least she could do is give her honesty. "Yes. Ask away."

Joohyun turned to meet Seulgi, eyes calculating. She knew Seulgi was made of porcelain and had to be handled with the utmost care. Joohyun wasn't trying to pry open her cracks and dig into her insides to satisfy her own sick curiosity. Seulgi gave her honesty, but above all, she gave her trust.

"What do you do when you're away? I've always wondered where you run off to for months?" Joohyun guessed she had to start easy.

"I visit my family. Help my mom out in the shop. Spend time away from all the blood in cocktail glasses and expensive perfume." There was a longing in Seulgi's voice. It made Joohyun's heart hurt; She longed for a life away from her. "My favourite things."

"Yes. You and I, we're different people."

"Then tell me why we fit so well." Joohyun draped her arm on the back of the bench, looking at Seulgi with faux nonchalance.

"Circumstances, I guess."

Joohyun chuckled, moving her arm so it wrapped around Seulgi, pulling her closer. "Circumstantial lovers, is that what we are?"

"Are you wasting one of your questions on that?" Seulgi tried to gain back control.

"You're changing the subject." Joohyun pressed.

"I'm giving you a choice." Seulgi threw back.

"Very well," Joohyun knew she had to play by Seulgi's rules. "Do you think about me while you're away?"

Seulgi frowned at the question. Joohyun seemed uncharacteristically insecure, and it left a bitter taste on Seulgi's mouth. "Every night when I look at the moon. Every night, Joohyun." She could only hope her eyes showed how sincere she was.

Joohyun wasn't shy about letting her happiness show. "And do you miss me? Because I miss you when you're gone."

"My spot is never left cold. I'm sure you do just fine, darling." Seulgi chuckled, making Joohyun frown. "They're not you." She sounded upset.

"I know." A peck on the cheek seemed to wipe away the pouty look on Joohyun's face.

"Do you ever feel jealous?" The banality of the question made them both giggle. It made Seulgi feel like a teen again. It took her back when jealous girlfriends were the biggest of problems.

"Sometimes. I'm only human after all. But I like to know that you're being taken care of at all times, even when I can't take care of you." 

"I haven't slept with someone that isn't you in a year." This surprised Seulgi. They weren't monogamous. They weren't even a couple, to begin with; Just kindred souls drawn to each other. Seulgi knew Joohyun had other lovers, who kept her company in the cold nights where Seulgi ran away from all the bloodshed and channel no.5, and she was fine with it. 

"What about your friend?" Thoughts of the woman who kissed Joohyun's neck in the dark corner of the club flooded her mind.

Joohyun blushed, probably remembering their last night at the club and what Seulgi had witnessed. "I let her kiss me, but that's it. She gives me her blood, I give her a semblance of intimacy."

"That's, uh, good to know." Seulgi could barely contain the satisfaction she felt, it came off of her in waves.

"I have one final question." Joohyun felt like it was time to bring out the big guns. Seulgi listened closely, a curious glint brightening her inky gaze. "What is it?"

"Have you talked to your sister?" The mention of her older sister made Seulgi freeze in her seat. The scalding steam suddenly felt ice cold on her skin. "I have not. She sends my parents letters, but she hasn't reached out to me."

Joohyun scowled, her hand leaving its place on Seulgi's shoulder to caress her hair. "Have I ever told you I despise your sister?"

"Many times, darling."

"Ungrateful brat." Joohyun spit out, anger barely concealed in her tone.

"I knew this would happen. I went behind her back, I understand why she's mad."

"It's been 10 years. She's throwing a temper tantrum because her younger sister had to save her ass. Her pride is hurt and that's all she cares about," Joohyun was breathing heavily, her face flushed by rage and the steam from the sauna. "She doesn't care about you or the fact that you've been carrying a burden that's not your own for 10 years. Or the fact that you're chained to a contract that wasn't yours to sign. And all she cares about is her pride. It's been 10 years she needs to get over it."

Seulgi's story with Kwon Boa and the assassination business had started merely a decade ago. Seulgi's sister, on the other hand, was very familiar with the underground scene. She was prideful and cocky, and that led her to cross the wrong people. Kwon Boa was as dangerous as she was beautiful, and when it came time to pay her debts, Seulgi's sister had nothing to pay with but with her own life. 

10 years ago Seulgi had begged Boa to spare her sister, offering herself to take her place. Kwon Boa had a sick sense of humour, though; "Several lives in exchange for your sister's," she had said. "Let's see how valuable she is to you," she had taunted. So Seulgi killed. In the dead of night, she killed, drinking the blood of those Boa deemed expendable. And she carried the burden of the lives she took, and the guilt that came with them. 

Joohyun took Seulgi's face in her hands, her eyes wide and focused. "My darling Seulgi, you have to promise me you'll start living for yourself. After this is over, no more sister, no more Boa, no more Joohyun," rose-red eyes searched Seulgi's dark one, pupils moving rapidly. "Promise me, Seulgi."

Seulgi leaned against her touch, feeling her soft skin on her cheek. "I promise." 

"You do?"

"Yes."

Joohyun squeezed her face before bringing her forward to meet her lips. The kiss was emotionally charged, as Joohyun tried to tell her everything she didn't know how to convey. The blazing heat and the intensity of the kiss made Seulgi feel like her blood was boiling as if she was being consumed by flames from the inside out. 

Their lips moved at a slow pace, sweat and saliva providing an easy glide, which Joohyun took advantage of that to try to sneak her tongue in. Seulgi giggled, pulling back, and Joohyun followed after her with puckered lips. "We should go back to the room."

"To make out?" Hope was written all over the other's flushed face.

"To work." With that Seulgi got up, pulling up the towel that threatened to slip.

"You're no fun."

  
  


They were met at the room by a friendly invitation from their new acquaintances. Heeyeon had texted them while they were at the sauna inviting them to have dinner at the resort's restaurant.

"It's like they want to make it easy for us." Joohyun was overjoyed, one step closer to sinking her teeth into the delicious-looking women.

"Don't get cocky. We still have a long way to go." Seulgi peered over Johphyun's shoulder, re-reading the text.

"We'll be out of here in less than a week. They're practically throwing themselves on our laps." Excitement bled out of the petite woman, the prospect of fresh new blood lifting her up substantially.

"That's the goal isn't it?"

Seulgi went into the bathroom to get rid of her robe and walked back out in the nude. The room's mini-fridge was stocked with the blood they had brought, and after a quick search through the cupboards, she was able to locate two whiskey glasses. Joohyun eyed her hungrily from her place on the bed, her eyes roaming her naked body. Setting the glasses on the table, she poured in the thick red liquids, filling them to the brim. Regular food was tasty, but they needed blood to get through the whole evening.

"Here you go." Joohyun took the glass from her, her fangs peeking out when she smiled. Seulgi settled on the other woman's lap, wrapping one arm around the other's shoulders.

"I wish I could stay with you all night like this." Joohyun took small sips of her drink, eyes set on Seulgi's delicate neck.

"Unfortunately, my dear you can't. We have work to do, people to kill." The cold blood refreshed her, washing away the unbearable heat from the sauna.

"You're so undeniably sexy, Seulgi." 

Seulgi leaned closer, nuzzling the other's nose. They stayed like that for a few minutes, basking in the atmosphere, like two cats in the sun. Seulgi felt like she was underwater again, the sounds from the open window miles away. She was floating in the red sea of Joohyun's eyes, barely keeping afloat as strong arms tried to pull her under until she finally let them, welcoming the icy touch of the waves.

Joohyun stood up, taking a shrieking Seulgi in her arms, and moved them to the bathroom. "Let's take this to the bath. That way we can kill two birds with one stone." Their giggles echoed on the tiled walls. Once again the steam would curtain them away from prying eyes.

The restaurant was lavish. High ceilings were home to big chandeliers that cast their light against the creme coloured walls of the large dining room. Lean fingers delicately held onto wine glasses and silver cutlery, lively chatter mingled with the soft tune played by the live band. 

Joohyun looked right at home amidst the elegant dresses and expensive suits. Her long dark red dress tainted her milky skin like blood against marble would. Against her exposed neck sat a silk choker, a single cross dangling from it. 

"You look like a walking sin," Seulgi whispered into her ear as they approached the concierge.

"Says you, gorgeous," Joohyun ignored the smiley concierge to blatantly check Seulgi out once again. The short ruffly dress had been sitting at the back of her closet for months now, and she had brought it on this trip on a whim. Joohyun was certainly grateful, for the black ensemble looked beautiful on Seulgi. She had let her beautiful raven hair down and it sat gracefully against her exposed back.

They were led to an already occupied table on the far right corner of the dining room. The other women were engaged in a hushed conversation that quickly ceased when they spotted Seulgi and Joohyun.

"Hi, guys. Glad you could join us." Jeonghwa had her eyes set on Seulgi, and Joohyun smirked. Her hold tightened on Seulgi's waist.

"Thank you for inviting us. We didn't even know this thing had a restaurant."

They took their seats directly in front of Hyojin and Heeyeon who wore matching easy-going smiles. "We already know what we're getting, but feel free to look through the menu. Just a warning, it's all basically overpriced micro-food." Hyojin wore a patterned suit jacket that made her stand out in the beige-coloured room. Heeyeon's pale sparkly dress reflected the lights from above them, making her stand out amidst all the muted tones. They were a flashy pair, demanding everyone's undivided attention. 

"That's expected from a place like this, isn't it?" Joohyun let out a lighthearted smile. "What do you want, darling?" Seulgi leaned closer to look at the hardcover menu, foreign names leaving her puzzled. 

"Just pick for me." She whispered to Joohyun, who gave her a small grin.

"So what did you guys do today?" Once again Jeonghwa had her gaze set on Seulgi. Jeonghwa wore a modest dark blue strapless dress that showed off her strong shoulders, and Seulgi admired the curve of her neck for a split second. A single tap on Joohyun's thigh told her Seulgi called dibs.

"We had a lazy morning and then went off to the sauna. It was really relaxing." Joohyun answer without peeling her eyes away from the menu.

"We haven't tried the sauna. Wanna try it out tomorrow, babe? Just us two." The couple exchanged playful grins, making Jeonghwa groan in embarrassment.

"Thank god I don't have to third wheel then. I'm gonna spend the day at the pool," Seulgi wondered why Jeonghwa hadn't ventured out on her own before. Whenever the two would spot them, they were always together. 

"Wanna join me, you two?"Jeonghwa's question was polite, but her gaze said otherwise. Her eyes lingered on Seulgi before jumping to Joohyun's smiley face.

"Actually, I have some business calls to make. But Seulgi would love to join you, wouldn't you darling?" Joohyun looked pleased, and Seulgi sighed. She was a terrible conversationalist and Joohyun was leaving her to fend for herself.

Before Seulgi could answer, a waitress approached the table and asked for their orders. As promised, Joohyun ordered for her, making the other couple coo fondly.

Her saving grace quickly left with their orders, and with her, Seulgi's security blanket. "So, what do you say, Seulgi? Meet me at the pool?"

A "Sure, I'd love to." reluctantly come out.

The short-haired woman perked up immediately. "Cool, after lunch come and find me."

Seulgi mustered the most sincere smile she could, making Joohyun snort from beside her.

"Joohyun, you mentioned some business calls? What is it that you do for work?" Heeyeon asked, interest evident on her face.

"I'm a data analyst. Boring, I know, but it pays well." Their fake careers had to be inconspicuous to avoid any type of suspicion. One raised eyebrow and they could compromise an entire operation. It was a precautionary measure that Boa took very seriously. The couple seemed to believe her white lie, and Seulgi breathed a sigh of relief. 

"That sounds interesting," Hyojin's gaze fell on Seulgi. "And you Seulgi?"

The words flew out of her mouth with ease. It was something she had uttered countless times before, getting more and more convincing every time she lied. "I'm a freelance artist. Graphic design and all that stuff."

Joohyun threw an arm around Seulgi, reclining back in her chair. Seulgi watched her from the corner of her eye, trying to decipher what her next move was going to be. "And you guys? What is it that you do?"

Jeonghwa froze in her seat for a split second, alerting both Seulgi and Joohyun. Heeyeon was the one to answer, "Hyojin and I own a cleaning company. Jeonghwa manages all the bookings for us." Jeonghwa visibly relaxed in her chair. 

"Must be a pretty successful company if you can frequent places like this. It's always good to see prosperous businesswomen." Joohyun's tone was friendly, but Hyojin's eyes still narrowed slightly at her.

Seulgi placed a hand on the shorter woman's thigh - a silent warning.

"Yeah, we've had a good year."

Two waiters neared their table with their order, making them fall silent. Seulgi watched in awe as colourful dishes were set on the table and their wine glasses were refilled with blood-red wine. If it wasn't for the different taste and smell, she could pretend the tall wine glasses were filled with the thick red substance she desperately needed for sustenance.

The conversation quickly started flowing again, straying away from all talks of careers and income. Jeonghwa engaged in an enjoyable conversation with Seulgi about their favourite artists while Joohyun talked business with the couple.

If one were to look from the outside, they seemed like a group of friends having a pleasant dinner after a long time apart. One had to look closely to notice the way Joohyun's murderous red eyes followed the couple's every move, taking in every piece of information they provided; and even closer to spot the way Seulgi's nose twitched when Jeonghwa got too close, and she smelled her pumping warm blood. 

Later on, they said their goodbyes. Promises of hanging out again dangling from their lips. Seulgi and Joohyun watched them leave, hands held tightly together, anticipation hot on their veins.

Seulgi felt drained when they returned to their hotel room. The double life aspect of the job was one of the most exhausting things in the world. Having to constantly think thrice about her entire persona left her feeling burned out. 

She threw herself onto the bed, shaking the heels off her feet, and groaning. Joohyun took off her necklace at the bedside table before joining her on the bed, stroking Seulgi's back with a soft chuckle.

"Something's up with them."

"Of course something's up with them. We were literally hired to kill them by someone wealthy enough to pay Boa, it's obvious there's something fishy going on with them." Seulgi mumbled into the duvet.

"It's not that," Joohyun seemed deep in thought, "The whole cleaning company thing didn't convince me. Jeonghwa looked like she was about to piss her pants when we asked them about their job."

"Maybe she's naturally fidgety. I know I am." Seulgi got up to undress, sighing in relief when her dress hit the floor.

"Just keep an eye out for her tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah speaking of that," Seulgi leaned over to pushJoohyun lightly. "Fuck you for putting me on the spot like that. I can't believe you're leaving me alone with her."

"She wants in your pants, Seulgi. I'm just giving her what she wants."

"You're pimping me off." She took off her jewellery, giving Joohyun the stink eye.

"I would never, darling. I just want you to make friends."

"You do realise I have to kill her, right?" Seulgi scoffed.

"Doesn't mean you can't enjoy her company before she goes." 

Seulgi moved to the bathroom, Joohyun hot on her heels. The water from the sink felt cool on her skin, and Seulgi welcomed the fresh sensation on her hot skin. "You enjoy this too much, it's actually worrying."

Joohyun leaned against the doorframe in her underwear, having discarded her dress in the bedroom. "It's fun."

Joohyun followed her out of the bathroom and around the room like a lost puppy, watching as Seulgi got ready for bed. When she finally settled into bed, Joohyun was sitting by the window on her laptop. 

"Aren't you coming?"

Joohyun didn't look up from the screen, "Later, darling. I have some things to do." 

"Alright then. Goodnight."

Seulgi slipped quickly into slumber and Joohyun watched her sleep, her mind miles away from the hotel room.

❧

Seulgi woke up to a grinning Joohyun kneeling beside her. Her answering screech startled the other woman, making her lose her balance and fall on her butt. "Jesus Christ, Seulgi. What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was that? What the hell is wrong with  _ you _ ? Were you watching me sleep? What is this, Twilight?" Seulgi sat up, sending the other woman a sharp glare.

"I was just waiting for you to wake up," Joohyun got up from her new resting place on the floor and went to get her laptop. "I have some interesting information to share with you."

"Did you sleep?" The shorter woman's crazed smile was answer enough.

"A little. You're not going to believe this, though." She climbed onto the bed, her laptop dangling dangerously on her right hand.

The screen showed Hyojin, Heeyeon and Jeonghwa at a party, sharing drinks and chatting amicably with Taeyeon and other businessmen and businesswomen. 

"Is that Taeyeon?"

"It is indeed."

Taeyeon was a client. A real estate tycoon who often required Boa's services. Seulgi had worked for her before and knew her to be an extremely intelligent and soft-spoken woman.

Seulgi brought the laptop closer to take a better look. "Where did you get this from?"

"I asked around. If they're someone worth killing, they're probably known. And low and behold, I got this picture from Sooyoung's friend." Joohyun looked adorably proud of herself, prompting Seulgi to give her a short peck on the lips.

"What else did you find out?"

"So I messaged Taeyeon. We got quite close while you were gone, you know, I did some favours for her, and guess what I found? Our three new friends are actually contract killers."

"Like us?"

"Exactly like us. Except, they charge way less than we do. Which means they're Boa's direct competitors."

"So that means?"

Joohyun grinned widely, "Exactly what you're thinking, my sweet Seulgi. I know who hired us. Boa did. We're getting rid of the competition." Seulgi couldn't believe it. They had somehow gotten wrapped up in a turf war.

Suddenly, the women didn't seem as innocent and naive as Seulgi had originally thought them out to be - their calculating gazes and unassuming questions coming to mind as she looked at the picture on the screen. Jeonghwa was caught mid-laugh, her long fingers wrapped around a tall glass of champagne. She looked extremely different from the lively girl with the droopy eyes and crooked smile. 

"We can't let them know that we know. You have to be extra careful, Seulgi." Joohyun sounded worried, something Seulgi had only experienced a handful of times. They had to be sure the other's didn't know their true identity, or else what started out as a simple assignment could turn much bloodier than it needed to be.

Lunch was a quiet affair, both too lost in their own thoughts. They had ordered room service and sat down on the bedroom floor, their backs to the bed. The magnitude of the situation seemed to be setting in, the price of a possible failure weighing them down. They had the weight of the Kwon empire on their backs, and a price on their heads if they were to fail.

Joohyun kissed her long and hard before letting her go. Seulgi's lips were still swollen by the time she met up with Jeonghwa at the pool. The other woman welcomed her with a smile and a cocktail and invited her to sunbathe on the lounge chairs by the outdoor pool.

"Thanks for joining me. I really didn't feel like third-wheeling today." Her tone was friendly, and so were her eyes. Seulgi studied Jeonghwa, searching her gaze for a hint of deceit, but came out empty-handed.

"You're welcome. If you hadn't invited me I would have probably stayed in the room and tried to tune out Joohyun's phone calls."

"Glad we have each other, then."

"Yeah."

Seulgi sipped on the sweet alcohol the other had bought her, the taste of strawberries making her think of Joohyun and her sweet lipgloss. A family of four played by the pool, the children splashing their parents before swimming away, their small arms fruitlessly pushing them forward in an attempt to escape their father who tried to grab them. A smile made its way onto Seulgi's face as she watched one of the children shriek with glee as her father lifted her up in the air before throwing her in the water.

"What a cute little family, don't you think?" 

Seulgi's gaze refused to leave the scene in front of them, but she could feel Jeonghwa's eyes on her. "Yes. They're cute."

"Do you have any siblings?"

Seulgi's muscles tensed, locking her in place. She felt her throat close up and her slow heart beat a tiny bit faster. This time, she let her eyes meet Jeonghwa's. They remained unmoving and fully focused on her. Impossible to read.

The paranoia made her hands shake and she tried her best to conceal them behind her back. "I do. An older sister, actually."

"Ah, really? That must be cool. I'm an only child, I always wanted a sibling." 

Seulgi willed herself to relax, mustering a small smile before taking a sip from her drink. "We were never that close. She's a lot older than me so we never got to play around like that."

Jeonghwa hummed in understanding, averting her eyes back to the pool. "How long have you and Joohyun been together?"

Another loaded question. Seulgi wasn't coming out alive from this friendly encounter. "7 years give or take. We've known each other for 10 years." The best lies held truth within themselves.

"That's a long time. Surprising you haven't gotten married yet. Hyojin and Heeyeon got married 4 years into the relationship."

"Ah, Joohyun and I aren't like that. We're more of a casual thing."

"Doesn't look like it from the way you two look at each other."

"It's complicated." Seulgi was getting irritated. She came down to the pool for mindless friendly chatter not prying. It made her feel paranoid, and Jeonghwa proved herself to be practically unreadable. 

The sounds of splashing water and screaming children filled the silence. Jeonghwa sipped on her drink before pulling sunscreen out of her bag and applying it onto her arms. Seulgi pulled out her phone, fiddling with her settings before caving and texting Joohyun.

_ "I think I ruined it. Help!!" _ , she sounded frantic even over text.

Joohyun's response was almost immediate. " _ I'm sure you're overreacting. Ask her about herself, talk about your interests." _

And then, " _ You're charming when you want to be. Just relax, Seul." _

Seulgi looked over at her silent companion, gathering the courage to start a conversation. "And you? Do you have a significant other?" 

She cringed at her awkward attempt, but Jeonghwa seemed to take amusement in her discomfort.

"Not right now. Just came out of a relationship."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. We ended it as friends. She left the country for a job in China, and we decided a long-distance relationship wasn't for us." Jeonghwa shrugged nonchalantly.

Seulgi's impending departure plagued her mind once again. She wanted to leave behind everything that was tainted with blood. The bar, Seungwan, Yerim and Sooyoung, the table on the farthest corner of the bar, and Joohyun; She wanted to scrub the deepest corners of her mind, to rid herself of all the darkness that refused to leave. As much as she scrubbed her skin until it bled, inside she remained dirty. 

"Do you think long-distance works?"

Curious eyes stared back at her, they were itching to ask. "Depends on the couple. Why do you ask?"

Lying came easy to someone like Seulgi, " I've gotten an offer to work overseas permanently. And I don't know where that would leave Joohyun and me."

"Well, do you think what you and Joohyun have is worth the extra work that comes with a long-distance relationship?" Jeonghwa spoke with a comforting softness that betrayed what Seulgi now knew her to be - a cold-blooded killer. "My ex and I were together for like a year, and to be honest, we were more friends than lovers. It's different from what you and Joohyun have. 7 years is a really long time. A lot to give up. You should think about it. Take into consideration everything."

"Thank you, Jeonghwa. You're right I shouldn't make any rushed decisions and think this through." 

Seulgi gave her a smile, for the first time it was truly genuine. Jeonghwa's toothy grin etched itself on the back of Seulgi's mind. She knew it would be hard to scrub it off as well.

It seemed as if the thick veil of awkwardness had lifted, Seulgi quickly got over her anxiety and paranoia and enjoyed her afternoon with Jeonghwa. The short-haired woman was easy to talk to, and they had a lot in common. Seulgi's day was spent clutching her side from laughing too hard at Jeonghwa's funny childhood stories and tales of wild college days.

Seulgi tried to stay truthful with her anecdotes, only changing up a few names for privacy reasons. Jeonghwa didn't seem to suspect, laughing along to the stories Seulgi told about Sooyoung and Yerim, now Joy and Annie.

They were swimming laps around the pool when Joohyun approached them. She beckoned Seulgi over, waving at Jeonghwa with a friendly smile. Seulgi swam to the edge of the pool, lifting herself up to meet Joohyun. "There you are. I wanted to know what you wanted to do for dinner."

"What time is it?" She ran her hands through her hair, feeling the excess water drip on the floor.

"A little after 6 pm. I was thinking we could order in and have a lazy evening." She handed Seulgi her towel, smiling at the other's thankful grin.

Jeonghwa was by their lounge chairs wrapped up in her towel, "We were thinking about hitting one of the clubs nearby tonight if you guys want to join us."

Joohyun perked up at the invitation, a mischievous smile taking over her whole face. Seulgi sighed at her obvious enthusiasm. "We would love to. If it's okay with everyone, of course."

"Actually, Hyojin and Heeyeon wanted me to invite you. It seems that you have made a lasting impression on them. " There was something about her tone that was almost apprehensive, like she was forcing the words out.

"Ah, yes we tend to do that. We're a deadly combination." Joohyun's giggles did nothing to conceal the dangerous glint in her eye. Seulgi knew she was getting impatient. If Bae Joohyun wanted something she would go and get it - sometimes recklessly doing so. But they couldn't afford to be reckless, there was a lot at stake. So Seulgi held her hand, keeping her grounded with a soft squeeze.

"We would love to join you guys. Text me the details?" And with that Seulgi dragged Joohyun back to their room. There was some planning to do. The resort's walls were getting suffocating. 

After a much-needed shower and a couple of glasses of refrigerator blood, Seulgi and Joohyun sat down on the couch by the window. The sun was bleeding all over the sky, staining the indigo sky with orange shades.

Joohyun was nursing a glass of O+, her mind still clouded with hunger. "Tonight is the night."

"We can´t be imprudent, Joohyun. There's three of them? How can we overpower them all without drawing attention?" 

"We have to separate them." Joohyun was aloof, taking small sips from her drink, empty eye gazing out the window as she thought. "I know what we need to do."

She got up from her seat, putting down the glass on the table with too much force, startling Seulgi in the process. Seulgi watched as she walked into the closet and started rummaging through their luggage. The sound of the commotion caused Seulgi to get up, watching from a safe distance as Joohyun threw their clothes on the floor.

Tight pants made their way onto the bed, followed by a red corset and some heels. Seulgi moved closer to inspect the garments, getting hit in the head by a dress in the process. "What the hell are you doing, Joohyun?"

A frazzled looking Joohyun walked out of the closet with a pair of boots in hand. She dangled them in front of Seulgi as if they were the answer to her question. "This is my plan."

"To knock them unconscious with your scary-looking boots?"

"No, you idiot. We're going to seduce them," Seulgi's questioning look was promptly ignored as the shorter woman arranged the clothes on the bed. "Hyojin and Heeyeon have been eyeing us up ever since that dinner party. That's how we separate them. We can easily overpower the couple. I say we finish them off and then you can do whatever you want with Jeonghwa."

Joohyun was nodding to herself, straightening the dress on the bed over and over again when Seulgi took her hands in hers, forcing her to look back. "I know you're itching to finish this and go home, but we can't be brass. I trust you and your plan, but please be patient. You know how you get before a kill."

Joohyun was like a rabid dog, carelessly pouncing, grabbing her prey by the neck and only letting go when it stopped kicking.

Joohyun let go of one of her hands, moving to take Seulgi's chin between her thumb and forefinger. Her gaze bounced around the other's face, taking in every mole and every wrinkle. "My dearest Seulgi, I don't know what will become of me after you leave." 

The raw longing in her voice made Seulgi look away, snippets of her conversation with Jeonghwa coming back to her. Was it all worth it? Joohyun's red eyes told her yes. Seulgi's own were not so sure.

"You'll be fine, you lived 100 long years without me. You will be okay."

"So tell me why can't I imagine a single year without you by my side?"

Seulgi took a step back, freeing herself from Joohyun's hold. "We'll talk about this later. Now we have work to do."

A resigned sigh bounced around on the room's walls before exiting through the open window.

"Okay, let's get to work then. The pants and the corset are for you. What time are we meeting them?" Joohyun perked up, straightening her dress for what seemed like the tenth time.

"They said to meet them at the lobby by 9."

"Then we have enough time to get you into those pants."

  
  


❧

Five minutes after 9 PM, Joohyun strutted into the lobby with a bashful Seulgi following close behind. Heads turned when the couple walked in, their outfits making them stand out in the sea of white and beige.

Hyojin, Heeyeon and Jeonghwa were waiting by the reception decked out in equally flashy outfits.

The couple's hungry eyes welcomed them as they approached the group. "Thanks for joining us. You guys look great."

"Thank you. So do you. Heeyeon I love your dress." Joohyun gave them her best smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her revealing outfit betrayed her demure look, and the couple seemed to notice, giving her a smirk in response.

"You look great, Seulgi." Jeonghwa leaned in to whisper.

"Thanks. Joohyun picked it out for me."

"She definitely has taste." She discretely looked Seulgi up and down in appraisal, humming to herself when her eyes landed on Seulgi's face once again.

"We should get going then. I was thinking you guys could just follow our car there, how does that sound?" Hyojin suggested.

"Sounds great."

The car ride was silent, the atmosphere buzzing with excitement. Joohyun's enthusiasm was contagious and Seulgi felt her own knee bouncing in anticipation. If she was truly honest with herself, Seulgi would have to admit that she loved the thrill of the hunt. She loved the hours before the kill, where she would shake with anticipation for what was to come. She told herself years of experience had forced her into replacing disgust with enjoyment, but she knew that deep inside she was a predator, just like Joohyun. As much as she tried to convince herself that they were different, they were cut from the same stone.

Seulgi thought the long nights at _ Bitten _ had helped her develop a tolerance for nightclubs, but she was quickly proven wrong when they stepped foot in the building. The place they were dragged to by their new acquaintances was nothing like Boa's headquarters.

Neon lights in shades of purple and pink blinded Seulgi as they entered the establishment, the heavy thump of the music welcoming them into the club. The scent of warm bodies and cheap perfume burned her lungs, and she leaned against Joohyun as Heeyeon guided them to a booth.

The couple was seated to Joohyun's right while Jeonghwa occupied the seat to Seulgi's left, successfully entrapping them both. Joohyun looked right at home underneath the bright lights, but Seulgi couldn't help feeling nervous.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Hyojin was looking at them expectantly, and Seulgi's mind blanked.

"I'll go with you. I know what Seulgi wants." Joohyun left with Hyojin leaving Seulgi to fend for herself against two striking pairs of eyes.

Heeyeon looked around the club, transfixed by the moving bodies and glaring lights. Her flashy dress made her fit right in with the crowd and her predisposition for colourful cocktails with small umbrellas showed Seulgi she felt right at home. 

Jeonghwa was texting on her phone, seemingly bored out of her mind, and Seulgi deemed her the easiest target for her conversational attempts.

The loud music prompted her to lean closer so the other could hear her, "You look like you'd rather be anywhere else."

Jeonghwa looked up startled, pocketing her phone to give Seulgi her undivided attention. "Sorry, got a lot on my mind. They kind of dragged me out tonight to help me clear my head."

"Wanna talk about it?" Heeyeon was eyeing Jeonghwa with apprehension, and Seulgi felt the need to shield the other from prying eyes.

"It's just some work complications, nothing to be worried about. Those two sure don't feel like it warrants any type of attention." She murmured the last part to herself, bitterness tingeing her tone.

Joohyun and Hyojin approached their tables, balancing tall glasses of alcohol with colourful umbrellas.

Joohyun handed Seulgi her drink before sitting down, urging her to take a sip. "Do you like it? I know you like strawberries."

Seulgi nodded and took a small sip, not finding the courage to disclose to Joohyun the real reason she liked strawberries. All thoughts of glittery lipgloss and pouty lips were private and secret.

"So did you guys try the sauna?" Seulgi flushed when Joohyun bought up the sauna, something that didn't go unnoticed by the petite woman. Seulgi could see that familiar shit-eating grin threaten to come out.

"We did, it was so relaxing. Hyojin almost fell asleep."

"I swear that steam had magical properties," Hyojin whined in her defence. Heeyeon gave her a disbelieving look from behind her drink.

"I wanted to make out there, but Seulgi didn't want to." Joohyun's pout made the couple laugh, while Jeonghwa was still furiously typing on her phone.

"I'm not trying to be kicked out for indecent exposure." Seulgi tried to reason.

"It was a private room." Joohyun smiled into her drink.

"Do you see what I have to deal with?" Seulgi gave the couple an exasperated look.

"I mean, I don't blame her for wanting to make out with you at all times." Heeyeon's compliment hit Seulgi like a pile of bricks. Joohyun had been right after all.

"She's just irresistible, isn't she?" Joohyun's cocky smirk told Seulgi she knew she had won.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Flattery has gotten me everywhere with you hasn't it?" Joohyun was an instigator, that was how she often caught her prey. Make them think they have a choice, make them angry, make them horny, make them come to you. And when you got too close it would be too late, she would already have latched on to your neck.

"Shut up." So Seulgi would play her part, she would sit pretty and play coy; Pretend she didn't see the way the blonde's hungry gaze didn't leave her legs or how her wife had spent 5 minutes complimenting Seulgi's skintight corset. Tonight they would feast, and the cluelessness of their prey would make it all the sweeter.

Jeonghwa was still typing frantically on her phone, seemingly disconnected from the conversation. Seulgi had to approach her with caution, Jeonghwa's wariness made her volatile, and Seulgi didn't know how to read her. "Still worried about work?"

The short-haired girl put down her phone, keeping it away from Seulgi's grasp. "Uh? Ah yes, but I'm working on it. Nothing I can't fix."

"Must be hard having so much responsibility in such a big business. I wouldn't know how to deal with it." She gave Jeonghwa's knee a little encouraging squeeze, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by one of the other table occupants.

"I manage, I guess." Jeonghwa cleared her throat and took a big gulp from her drink. "Nothing is too hard if you put your mind to it."

"Amen to that." Joohyun raised her glass to Jeonghwa who gave her a weak smile in return. 

Seulgi tried to engage Jeonghwa in polite conversation while Joohyun buttered up the couple. Soft giggles were accompanied by a few sly touches here and there and in no time Seulgi could spot Heeyeon's hand on Joohyun's thigh. Throughout the conversation, the hand kept going higher and higher until it rested on the hem of Joohyun's dress. Hyojin stared straight at Seulgi, acknowledging the fact that they both saw what was going on under the table, and Seulgi gave the blonde her best flirtatious smile, courtesy of many nights at the bar watching Seungwan talk to unattainable women.

Joohyun leaned closer, her breath hitting the skin on Seulgi's neck, making her shiver. Up close Seulgi could detect the scent of her sweet perfume. Strawberries and copper, Joohyun's signature scent.

"How about you put on a show for our friends?"

Seulgi took a slow, calculated sip of her drink, leaning closer as well. Not one to back away from a challenge, especially after a few drinks, she whispered against Joohyun's ear. "How about I put on a show for you?"

She was rewarded with a laugh and an amused grin. "Go ahead, then. I'll be watching."

Seulgi remembered the first time she had danced for Joohyun. They were at a club like this one; the music wasn't much different from the one playing now. They had just drained a man behind a dumpster and went back in the club to avoid suspicions. 

Joohyun was blood drunk, stumbling her way to an empty booth while Seulgi giggled behind her. "Stop laughing, you idiot. I haven't been this full in ages. That dude was a beast."

"That's what you get for being greedy and going straight for the neck." Seulgi laughed.

"Shut up and sit with me."

"I think I'm going to dance for a bit. Feel like it."

Joohyun regarded her with interest; She always did when Seulgi told her something about herself. Joohyun clung on to every word that came out of Seulgi's lips, savouring the information like it was the sweetest dessert.

"I didn't know you danced."

"It's a hobby of mine, plus you don't need to know how to dance to jump around in a club. That's what makes it fun." Enthusiasm was clear in her voice.

"Well go ahead and dance for me."

Seulgi leaned over to flick Joohyun's forehead, receiving a whiny whimper in return. "I'm not dancing for anyone but myself."

"You're so mean to me," She rubbed the red spot on her forehead with a pout. "Okay, go dance for yourself. I'll be waiting."

From the table, Joohyun could see Seulgi walk to agglomerate of people that moved around on the dance floor, and when Seulgi turned back to wink, Joohyun knew she could see her as well. 

Seulgi felt the beat of the song course through her body, the vibrations making her feel alive despite her slow beating heart and the fact that someone else's blood ran through her veins. Her hips moved with the beat, swaying left and right, left and right. Her right hand rested confidently on her hip while the left made a home for itself on her neck. Joohyun's eyes followed the movement of her hands, transfixed by the way they seemed to move around Seulgi's body. 

Seulgi closed her eyes, allowing the beat to control her body, letting the song tell her what to do. When she opened her eyes, she was met with Joohyun's ruby-red eyes from across the room. She looked fascinated, mouth agape and eyes wide open, like she was seeing Seulgi for the first time. Perhaps she was. 

In the middle of the dancefloor, controlled by the voice that sang through the speakers, Seulgi let her guard down and danced for Joohyun.

A few years had passed, but Seulgi still felt the familiar buzz of the song taking over her body, and Joohyun's eyes still burned her skin all the way from the table.

Her corset was tight, but it still allowed her to move freely. The song was slow so she schooled her hips into moving along with the lazy beat. Her skintight pants restricted her movements slightly, but she did her best to bend her knees in a slow descend while her hands strategically moved down her chest. Her right hand cupped her neck and she let her gaze fall on Joohyun. 

Hungry eyes watched her every move, drinking in the sight that was Seulgi on the dance floor. She squeezed her neck slightly, teasing Joohyun who stiffened in her seat. 

It seemed Seulgi had attracted the attention of their new friends who watched from their place in the booth. Hyojin had her arm lazily draped around Heeyeon as they both watched Seulgi intently. Seulgi couldn't bear to look them in the eyes, so she allowed herself to close her own.

Seulgi quickly forgot about her audience, losing herself in the music and the heat of the crowd. She was just another moving body amongst dozens of others; she wasn't Joohyun's Seulgi or Boa's Seulgi, she was just Seulgi. It was an out of body experience to move with the crowd, her hands roaming her body, feeling the leather corset underneath her fingertips. 

People kept bumping into her but she didn't care, in fact, she welcomed the feeling of hot skin against hers. The song changed to a more upbeat one and she twirled around, laughing. It seemed she had washed down her inhibitions with the strawberry cocktail Joohyun had bought her. Thin arms wrapped themselves around her and she froze, turning to face an unfamiliar woman who offered her a cocky smirk. She looked back at Joohyun who was watching her with a raised brow. Seulgi gave her a small wave and turned back to the newcomer.

"Wanna dance?" The woman yelled over the music.

"Sure. No funny business, though."

The other raised her arms in surrender, and Seulgi giggled. The other woman was taller than her and had long red hair. Seulgi turned her back to the woman who pulled her close. She raised her arms and crossed them behind the other's neck, which seemed to please the stranger. Delicate hands rested on her waist, pulling her in until her behind rested on the other's front.

Seulgi moved with the music, grinding against the stranger, enjoying the feeling of the other's hands on her. Her eyes met Joohyun who seemed to be enjoying the show, her eyes following the movement of Seulgi's hips. 

"Is she your girlfriend?" The stranger was looking at Joohyun, who winked back.

"You could call her that, yes." Seulgi didn't feel like talking, she just wanted to dance.

"And she doesn't mind you dancing with me like this?" The woman's breath tickled her neck, making her let out a few drunken giggles.

"She looks like she's enjoying it, doesn't she?"

"I guess she does."

The whole table was watching them and Seulgi basked in the attention like a cat in the sun, the heat of the others' gazes warming her cold skin. Hyojin whispered something to Joohyun who then beckoned Seulgi over with her hand. It was a shame, she was just getting started with her new friend.

Seulgi turned around, leaning over to press a quick kiss to the stranger's cheek. "Thanks, I had fun."

"Likewise, beautiful."

A giggly Seulgi walked back to the table, bumping against a few distracted patrons. Joohyun welcome her back with a peck on the lips and a smirk.

"You enjoyed yourself, didn't you?"

Seulgi surged forward without a warning, kissing her with newfound vigour. Her hands migrated to Joohyun's nape pulling her close and keeping her in place. Their lips move in sync, hunger threatening to take over their movements. It's when the kiss starts bordering on inappropriate that Joohyun pulls away.

"Didn't know dancing got you all riled up."

"You get me all riled up."

"Are you sure it wasn't your new dancer friend?" Joohyun didn't have a jealous bone in her body, but Seulgi found it amusing to watch her play the part.

Seulgi laughed, caressing the other's nape with her fingers. "She was fun. But you know I was dancin' for you, baby."

The table was watching them, Jeonghwa had let go of her phone and was regarding them with a conflicted expression.

"You're a great dancer, Seulgi." Heeyeon looked at her through hooded eyes, Hyojin wore a matching expression as she nodded.

Hook, line and sinker. This was going to be easy.

"Thank you." Her giggle sounded hollow, but the couple seemed too far gone to notice.

Jeonghwa finished her drink in one swig, standing up to leave the booth. "I'm going to dance. See you, guys."

And before Seulgi could offer her company she was gone, disappearing in the crowd. She looked around the booth in puzzlement, but the couple only smiled.

"Darling?" Joohyun's tone was soft, lulling Seulgi into a false sense of security.

"Yes?" She angled herself on her seat so her legs rested on the shorter woman's legs, and the Joohyun's hand quickly coming to rest on her clothed knee.

"Our friends have a proposition to make." Joohyun thumb caressed her knee in a calming manner.

Hyojin and Heeyeon wore twin expressions, Seulgi could smell the excitement and desire coming off of them in waves.

Hyijon was the one to speak up, "We already asked Joohyun, and she seemed all on board with the idea, so we wanted to ask if you wanted to join us tonight. For some, uh, fun."

"I told you it would work," Joohyun murmured so only Seulgi could hear. 

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, anticipation threatening to spill through her words, "That does sound fun. If Joohyun is up for it so am I."

Heeyeon clapped, clearly pleased. "Great. We should go then."

"What about Jeonghwa?" Seulgi looked around, searching for the other woman.

"If we take your car we can leave ours for Jeonghwa. We just have to shoot her a text letting her know."

"Splendid," Joohyun's enthusiasm was palpable, and Hyojin smirked. "We should get going then."

Heeyeon shot Jeonghwa a text and took Hyojin's hand before standing up. "Shall we?"

Joohyun locked eyes with Seulgi, a wide smile on her face. "We shall.

Showtime.

❧

The car ride back to the resort was silent. The hunger was palpable in the air, Joohyun practically bouncing in her seat. Seulgi knew she could barely contain her excitement. 

As they approached the building, Seulgi felt the familiar nervous feeling at the pit of her stomach, all the enjoyment and relaxation left behind on the dancefloor.

"Focus, Seulgi. This will be quick and easy, there's nothing to worry about." Joohyun could read her like an open book when she was overtaken by pre-kill jitters.

"You know how I get."

"I do. That's why I'm telling you there's nothing to worry about." Her right hand left its place on the steering wheel to rest on Seulgi's knee - a comforting gesture.

They pulled up to the parking lot, the pathway illuminated by streetlights, Joohyun following the couple's car close behind. The sound of the engine shutting off was the only sound in the car, the situation at hand finally setting in. 

"Let's go out with a bang, yes? One last time, together?" Joohyun looked at Seulgi with a small honest on her face. Hopeful resignation tainted her expression, and Seulgi knew she mirrored it herself.

Seulgi took Joohyun's hand in hers, bringing it up to press a gentle kiss on the back. "Together."

The walk from the parking lot to the couple's room was a blur, all Seulgi could remember was Heeyeon holding her hand and Hyojin laughing at something Joohyun said.

Behind the locked suite door, Joohyun jumped to action right away, kissing Seulgi on the lips. It was messier than usual, with too much tongue and mostly for show, but Seulgi enjoyed it nonetheless. When they separated, Joohyun gave her one last nod before taking Heeyeon in her arms, exchanging an equally messy kiss with the brunette.

Hyojin stood by with Seulgi, watching as their significant other's exchanged hungry caresses. She moved closer, cradling Seulgi's face in her soft hands, "Can I kiss you?"

All Seulgi could do was nod before plump lips landed on hers. It felt foreign, completely different from kissing Joohyun, but the unfamiliarity wasn't unpleasant, and Seulgi tried to focus on the comforting hold Hyojin had on her face.

A loud moan coming from the bed made them part. Heeyeon sat down on the end of the bed while Joohyun straddled her lap, kissing down her exposed neck. Heeyeon was powerless underneath a hungry Joohyun, all she could do was move her head to grant the other more access to her sensitive neck.

It was all moving too fast, and Seulgi felt the need to speed it up even more. She took Hyojin's hands in hers and moved them to the back of her corset where the opening was. The other seemed to get the message and got to work on Seulgi's top with expert fingers.

Joohyun's dress had ridden up, exposing her thighs for Heeyeon to explore. And explore she did, gripping the flesh with her hands hard enough to leave bruises. Strong hands grasping delicate marble thighs, a scene Seulgi would never forget. It bore a striking resemblance to  _ The Rape of Proserpina,  _ except Joohyun was much more like Pluto, a goddess of the underworld. 

In minutes, Hyojin held Seulgi's corset in her hands, admiring the other's naked chest. A tentative hand reached out to cup one of her breasts, caressing the skin with the utmost care. Hyojin stood in front of her drinking in the sight, mesmerized. Seulgi pushed down the need to hide, pulling the other woman closer for a kiss, and taking off her shirt in the process.

They swiftly moved to the bed, where Seulgi fought to stay on top. It seemed Hyojin had a naturally dominant persona, who felt the need to be in control, especially in bed. But Seulgi needed to have the upper hand - their success depended on it. Joohyun, on the other hand, seemed to be having no troubles in subjugating Heeyeon. The woman seemed to enjoy being under Joohyun from the way she easily accepted the other's kisses and caresses.

A bite brought Seulgi's attention back to Hyojin, who was sucking a bruise on her neck. Her hands had rested on Seulgi's behind, giving it a few sporadic squeezes.

Hyojin's clouded gaze and relaxed posture was the perfect opening. One look at Joohyun told her the other woman had Heeyeon in a similar position. She waited for a sign, a sign that came in the form of a small nod and a wink.

Hyojin's fingers skirted her fly, popping the buttons open one by one. Seulgi took this moment of distraction to capture her lips one last time. Foolishly, she tried to convey an apology through the kiss, all her grief and regret bleeding through her lips. She moved away from the other's mouth, pressing a kiss to her cheek before moving to her jaw and finally reaching her neck.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she tightened her hold on the other's arms. A gasp from the other side of the bed urged her to act, giving her the last push she needed to sink her teeth into Hyojin's neck.

The woman stiffened under her, groaning at the pain. Before she could do anything, Seulgi started sucking furiously, draining her of blood. 

Hands grabbed at Seulgi, but it was useless, Seulgi had latched on. She could feel blood dripping down her chin, prompting her to suck even harder. A breathless gasp escaped Hyojin before she went limp in Seulgi's hold, the life draining from her as Seulgi kept on taking and taking.

Only when Joohyun tapped her on the shoulder did she let go, afraid Hyojin would still be alive. The body underneath her was too still to be alive, and Seulgi closed her eyes shut to avoid looking at the woman. Joohyun helped her up and out of the bed, and held her close while Seulgi tried to even out her breathing. The petite woman had blood dripping down her chin and neck, the red liquid contrasting against her ivory skin. Seulgi couldn't look away as a droplet ran down her chest, reaching out to follow it with her finger.

"C'mon let's get you into the bath. Are you sure you're okay to end this?"

Jeonghwa. Seulgi froze, her finger resting against Joohyun's sternum.

"I'm okay. I can do it."

Joohyun didn't seem to believe her, silently nodding and leading her to the room's bathroom. In the large bathtub, Joohyun scrubbed Seulgi clean with a sponge, washing away the remnants of sin that seemed to stick to Seulgi's skin. The deafening sound of running water echoed on the tile walls, mixing with Joohyun's concentrated hums as she washed Seulgi's back.

Joohyun was calm as ever, pulling the couple's robes over their naked bodies. She took one look at the women on the bed and dragged an unresponsive Seulgi out of the room. "I'm going to call Boa. Do you want to get dressed and take care of Jeonghwa or do you want me to do it for you?"

"I'm okay, I can do it." She didn't want to deal with Joohyun's look of disbelief, turning to walk back to their room, but the hand on her wrist stopped her from getting too far.

"I don't want you to do something that could possibly break you."

"What's a few more cracks on a broken vase?"

Joohyun let her go after that, resignation taking over, and Seulgi walked to their hotel room alone with her thoughts. The satin robe that once belonged to Hyojin burned her skin, she could feel blisters forming on her back. The pain was welcomed, she embraced the punishment with open arms.

In their room, she threw on a hoodie and sweatpants, a plan already forming. It made her feel sick; She had just taken a life and was already thinking about the next one to reap.

"You're almost done, Seulgi. Stop being a pussy and do it."

And so she did. The short trip to Jeonghwa's room felt centuries-long, the hallways stretching for miles and miles ahead of her. Her legs moved on their own as if she was controlled by an unseen force. She knew Boa was miles away, but she still felt like she was watching her, waiting for her to falter and fail, waiting for an opportunity to trap her again.

It was when she finally stood at the other's door that she regained control of her own body and had to physically force herself to knock.

Jeonghwa had changed into her pyjamas, no longer dressed in the romper she had been wearing at the club, her hair still wet from a shower. She seemed surprised to see Seulgi. "What are you doing here?" she opened the door further. "I figured you'd be with Hyojin and Heeyeon. Where's Joohyun?"

"Yeah, whatever was going to happen didn't happen. Joohyun and I had a fight. Can I, uh, can I come in?" Seulgi tried her best to look the part, lowering her gaze and frowning.

"Of course, come in. Sorry for the mess, we're leaving tomorrow and I'm still packing." An open suitcase took up space in front of the bed, clothes scattered all over the mattress and over the small sofa by the window. Jeonghwa invited her to sit, collecting the stray pants that hung over the back of the sofa. 

"Do you want to drink anything? I have juice and water, sorry if it's not much." Jeonghwa was fidgeting in her seat, hands clasped together on her lap. Seulgi wished she could ease the awkwardness.

"It's okay. I'm sorry to bother you, I just had to get away for a bit." Jeonghwa got up anyway, retrieving a glass from the small cupboard and filling it with water from the small fridge. Seulgi accepted the glass with a small thank you, taking a gulp to wash away the taste of blood that still lingered on her tongue.

"So what happened?" Seulgi felt kind of lost without Joohyun there. It had been years since she last killed someone without the other close by telling her what to do. Jeonghwa was looking at her expectantly.

A deep sigh, and then, "I don't even know." It wasn't close to the truth, all lies and fabrication she planned to tell Jeonghwa to ease her into it, seemed to vanish from her mind. "It was all happening too fast and then I chickened out, said some things I didn't mean, Joohyun said some things she didn't mean. We didn't even make it out of the car."

She willed herself to cry, managing to get a few tears out before Jeonghwa pulled her in for a hug. Soothing hands run down her back, small comforting murmurs whispered into her ear. Seulgi squeezed her eyes shut, basking in the other's warmth. In Jeonghwa's sheltering embrace, Seulgi tried to remind herself of who the other was, of what she did for a living, and that if approached with the right price, she would probably get rid of Seulgi as well.

Seulgi pulled away, eyes hardened and determined, and took the other's face in her hands. Jeonghwa did a terrible job at hiding her shock, eyes were wide as saucers and lips parted in a surprised gasp. "What are you doing?"

"Just let me." And before the other could protest, Seulgi surged forward to take her lips. It seemed the shock had worn off, as Jeonghwa kissed back just as enthusiastically.

The kiss felt bitter to Seulgi, it felt dirty and wrong. Especially because Jeonghwa seemed to be genuinely enjoying it. She had to put a stop to it before it got too far, and as Jeonghwa's hands threatened to go under her hoodie, Seulgi moved to kiss down her neck.  _ Sorry,  _ her kisses whispered. An apology on her cheek, an apology on her jaw, an apology behind her ear.

Seulgi pulled the other's shirt down to get better access to her neck, making Jeonghwa pull away. Seulgi flinched, ready for the screams of anger and confusion that never came. Instead, Jeonghwa moved to take her shirt off and pulled Seulgi back in for a searing kiss.

Her lips were back on the other's neck as she sucked a bruise on Jeonghwa's throat. A lustful moan faded out in a painful groan as Seulgi sunk her fangs where Jeonghwa's neck met her shoulder. She didn't put up much of a fight, gripping Seulgi's hips so hard they were sure to bruise. Seulgi felt sick but forced herself to continue drinking. The faster she sucked, the quicker she could leave and get rid of the reminders of the evening on the bathroom sink.

The vice grip on her hips eased before letting go completely, cold hands falling back on the sofa. Jeonghwa went slack in Seulgi's arms, and she carefully extracted herself from the other. Her empty eyes looked back at Seulgi, all the light had left them, and Seulgi felt tears run down her face. 

Shakey fingers closed Jeonghwa's eyes, finally putting her to rest. 

In the bathroom, Seulgi dampened a towel to clean out Jeonghwa's wounds. She caressed the puncture wounds with the cloth, cleaning out the blood that dripped from the injury. When she deemed it clean, Seulgi picked up the shirt Jeonghwa had thrown on the floor and carefully dressed the girl again. 

Seulgi mustered up the remaining strength she possessed on her weary body, and carried Jeonghwa across the room, setting her beside the clothes that occupied the bed. 

With one final kiss on the forehead, she took the used towel and left the room, turning off the lights and bidding Jeonghwa a silent goodbye.

The dim light corridors watched her walk away, bloodied towel in her hands, and Joohyun received her back in their room with open arms. Seulgi allowed herself to collapse, letting Joohyun support her full weight. 

Whispers of _ "it's okay, baby"  _ and  _ "you did what you had to do"  _ were the only thing that could be heard in the otherwise silent room. Not even the wind outside the window dared to make a sound, afraid to disturb Seulgi.

Joohyun let her go to call Boa again, and Seulgi took that time to clean herself once again. She stood in front of the sink, staring back at the stranger in the mirror. Sunken cheeks, swollen lips and tired eyes looked back at her. 

"I called Boa. They're on their way to pick them up." Joohyun leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed and her eyes worried. "Do you want to leave with them or stay? I was thinking we could go to the beach tomorrow to unwind. What do you say?"

Seulgi couldn't speak, she felt like her throat would close up if she tried. So she merely nodded, Joohyun could interpret it however she wanted. Seulgi didn't care.

Joohyun shuffled closer, leaning her weight on the sink while she tried to read Seulgi. With a sigh, she manoeuvred Seulgi to the bathtub and turned on the tap. Seulgi let Joohyun undress her and lower her into the tub after she deemed the water warm enough.

She didn't have to ask, Joohyun knew what to do. Kneeling next to the bathtub, she took a sponge and scrubbed her down, as hard as Seulgi usually did. It wasn't worthy penance but Seulgi relished in the redness of her skin and the pain that spread throughout her back. They stayed in the bath until the water ran cold and Seulgi could barely feel her skin from all the scrubbing, all remnants of blood gone from her skin, but not from her soul.

❧

The next morning her back still ached and so did her head. A soaring pain had lodged itself on her frontal lobe, refusing to let her open her eyes.

She could hear Joohyun move around the room, probably packing their things as they were set to leave before lunchtime. 

With a groan and a lot of effort, she was able to open her eyes and sit up, startling Joohyun in the process. "I didn't know you were awake. How are you feeling?" A cold hand touched her cheek making her flinch slightly before welcoming the caress. "Like death. My head hurts. Can you get me some water?"

In no time, she was presented with a glass of water and a worried look. "Are you sure you're okay to go out? You can stay in bed until it's time to checkout." Joohyun was treating her like she was made of glass and that left Seulgi slightly miffed. "Yeah, I'm okay to go out."

"Alright," She went back to packing, folding a shirt neatly before placing it in the suitcase. "They cleaned out the rooms last night. Everything went according to plan."

Seulgi avoided thinking about the destination of their corpses or about the grieving families they possibly left behind - she was cowardly like that. A nod was all Joohyun got before Seulgi got up and moved to the bathroom to freshen up.

Eleven on the dot, they waved goodbye to the smiley receptionist and the white decorations, and set off to the nearby beach. The low croon of the radio filled up the silent car. Seulgi didn't feel like talking, and Joohyun did her best to respect that. All she did was rest one of her hands on Seulgi's knee, a silent reminder that she wasn't alone.

The beach's parking lot was mostly empty, a few cars scattered here and there, and Joohyun quickly manoeuvred the car to an empty spot. They left their car with their belongings and walked down a path of wooden stairs to get to the sand.

It felt warm and prickly underneath Seulgi's feet when she took her shoes off, and Joohyun groaned in pain when she stepped on a stray shell. They walked further down the shore away from the few stragglers and found a great spot next to a large boulder. It was hidden away from view, with plenty of space for their towels, and quiet enough for them to talk privately.

Joohyun spread their towels next to each other inviting Seulgi to sit. They sat in silence for a while, watching the ocean waves crash against the golden sand, the sounds of the sea lulling them into a sense of peace. The water stretched for miles and miles ahead of them, and it brought Seulgi a lot of comfort knowing that she was nothing but a speck of dust against the ocean's magnitude. It made her worries look small even if they felt big.

"How are you feeling?" Joohyun's eyes didn't leave the water as she spoke. "I've never seen you like this before." Her hand left its place on the towel to rest atop Seulgi's.

"She felt like a new friend." Seulgi struggled to find the words." I, I think I'm grieving. It feels like it, at least."

"I'm sorry you had to do it, it doesn't feel fair." Even if Joohyun didn't understand, Seulgi admired her efforts to empathise. "I wouldn't want anyone else to do it. I think I owed her that." She did. They weren't close or anything, barely acquaintances, but there was something there - something that wasn't given the time to blossom. Seulgi hated the unknown possibilities. More than she hated the fact that she would never see the other's lopsided smiled and droopy eyes again.

"Let's go swim." Joohyun got up, rid herself of her clothes, and looked at Seulgi expectantly.

Seulgi had put on her swimsuit more to appease Joohyun than anything, she didn't feel like going into the water, but the short woman's pout after Seulgi told her just that, coerced her into a standing position, and forced her to take her clothes off.

"Just to get your mind off of things, okay? It'll be fun." Taking Seulgi's hand in hers, she smiled. "C'mon, I bet the water's not that cold."

The water was cold, but Seulgi didn't let it bother her. Joohyun's giggles when she entered the freezing water made up for the shiver that ran down Seulgi's spine.

Joohyun submerged herself in the water, allowing her body to get used to the temperature, and paddled around, always keeping her head up. Seulgi stood by and watched her, her arms crossed in front of her while Joohyun swam around in a circle. 

"Don't just stand there. Swim with me." Seulgi remained in place and shook her head like a petulant child. Joohyun let out a loud sigh, before standing up and tackling Seulgi into the water. It was freezing, the salty water getting into her mouth and her eyes. She came up for air coughing and gave Joohyun her best murderous look. The other smiled back, a mischievous expression on her face. "See, I told you it wasn't that cold."

Without warning, Seulgi jumped, taking the other woman down with her as she fell back into the water. Joohyun's shriek was cut off when the icy waves welcomed them under, and Seulgi tried her best not to cackle, afraid to get more water in her lungs.

"You little bitch." Joohyun tried to hit her, but Seulgi escaped by swimming away. Their little rump under the waves quickly turned into a full-blown war, with Joohyun trying to dunk Seulgi under the water and keep her there. "I surrender, please stop trying to kill me." Seulgi pleaded, trying to get away from the other woman. "I've always wanted to know if vampires could drown." With a war cry, she attempted to dunk Seulgi again, only to lose her footing and fall face-first into the water.

Seulgi took this as an opportunity to get out of the water, leaving a groaning Joohyun behind. She sat on her towel, letting the warm sun dry her out. Droplets ran down her skin, drawing paths as they went, and Seulgi watched as they fell from her body to the towel. 

Joohyun remained in the water for a few more minutes, floating on her back facing the scorching noon sun, a content smile on her delicate face. Seulgi thought she looked the most beautiful like this, away from the dim lights and velvet sofas, just Joohyun when she wasn't putting on an act for the world to see.

The eldest swam to shore and walked back to their spot, giggling as she felt the sand on her toes. Seulgi squinted back at her, a hand above her head to block out the bright sunlight. "Didn't take you for an aquatic animal, but you sure enjoy your time in the water."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, dear Seulgi." It stung more than it should. But it was true, there was a lot they kept hidden away from each other. They didn't know the miscellaneous facts or unimportant information, they didn't know the names of each other's childhood pets or even what they liked to do in their free time.

They established boundaries in the relationship, limiting it to the restrictions of their profession, and were content with only seeing one side of one another. But now those walls were crumbling, and Seulgi was leaving soon. And all that was left was regret for the lost time and missed conversations.

"I guess there's a lot we don't know about each other." Joohyun frowned at the tone of Seulgi's voice, clearly displeased with the implications. "Isn't it enough to know what I feel about you?"

An argument was brewing and Seulgi just wasn't in the mood for it. "How can you feel anything for me if you don't know me?"

Joohyun groaned, clearly frustrated, arms crossed as she towered over Seulgi. "But I do know you. I know you better than I know myself, god damn it." She shook her head and kneeled in front of Seulgi's sitting figure. Joohyun looked pained like she had something lodged in her throat, desperate to let it out. "Because we're like stars, Seulgi. And we'll live on for millennia, and even when we eventually implode into millions of pieces like the rest of the world, the traces of our existence will live on, forever intertwined." She was breathing heavily, tears welling up in her hands. "Because you hold a part of me just like I hold a part of you."

All Seulgi could do was stare, eyes wide open and mouth agape. Gone was the aloof Joohyun who didn't seem to care about anything in the world. She looked heartbroken, it made Seulgi's heart constrict in her chest.

"You love me, don't you?" Seulgi dared utter the word they had never spoken to each other. "I do. So very much." Shaky hands held onto Seulgi's jaw, cradling with so much care. "And even if you leave, in a sense, I feel like you'll stay. You're always with me Seulgi."

"Joohyun." Seulgi pleaded. "I'm sure you have lived long enough to know that promises are nothing more than empty verbal contracts. I don't want to give you something that's worthless; I refused to be remembered by something worthless."

"I'm not asking for a promise." Joohyun frowned, "At this point, I know nothing can change your mind. I just needed to let you know."

Seulgi didn't cry, she had left all her tears in the hotel room, but she felt like if she had any left in her, she could rival the ocean. But tears were useless in times like these, Joohyun didn't need her tears. So she did what she did best, pulling Joohyun in by the nape, feeling the heat from the other's breath on her lips. The kiss started as soft pecks, lips brushing against each other lightly, moving tantalizingly slow as if to cherish the moment. Joohyun never liked slow. So when she shuffles closer to Seulgi it's to deepen the kiss, moaning into the other's pliant mouth.

They kissed for what felt like hours, exchanging kisses for unspoken words. It was alright, though. They understood each other perfectly. 

Heated exchanges went back to mellow pecks until they parted completely, lips swollen and chests heaving. Seulgi stared, taking in the sight that was Joohyun, wet hair and flushed cheeks, trying to catch her breath. She looked divine, and Seulgi did her best to commit that sight to memory. Something she wouldn't try to forget, something from this past life she would cherish immensely.

"I can't give you certainty, but please know you have my heart." Joohyun's eyes transformed into tiny crescent moons, pearly teeth showing in a wide smile. A kiss, and then, "That's all I need, Seulgi."

❧

_ Bitten _ welcomed them back with open arms and tall glasses of A+. Boa was overjoyed to see them, probably happy they had quietly gotten rid of the competition, and handed them two thick white envelopes the moment they stepped foot inside the club. It was closed, two hours until opening, fairly empty with only employees moving around the place.

Joohyun opened the envelope, scanning the bills before counting them. Seulgi, on the other hand, didn't dare to open hers.

"Pleasure doing business with you girls, as usual." Boa took a sip from the martini, regarding the other women with mirth.

"You should've told us who they were." Joohyun's accusation was disguised by her amused tone. "A turf war, really?"

Boa seemed genuinely surprised, her eyebrows raising for a few seconds before she regained composure. "I should've known you would find out. Always so curious, Joohyun. You should be careful with that." The threat wasn't overlooked by Seulgi who tightened her hold on the envelope, but Joohyun laughed heartily. "You know me, Kwon. I'm never careful. Anyways, everything went according to plan and that's what matters, but you should start disclosing these types of things."

Boa took a swig of her drink, emptying the glass and walking back to the counter to set it down. Seulgi and Joohyun followed close behind. "The feedback is welcomed. Now, I do believe Seulgi and I have some business to attend?"

Seulgi's puzzled expression delighted Boa, who chortled, her short frame shaking with laughter. "Honey, your contract is almost over."

"Ah, yes, I'm aware. There's still a few weeks to go, though." Seulgi's voice wavered embarrassingly and she cleared her throat.

"Two weeks and three days to be exact." She called the bartender over, asking for another martini. "I've decided to let you go early, there's no need for you to be paying old debts anymore. It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Seulgi. Tell your sister she's pardoned."

"I'm free to go?" She could barely believe her ears and Joohyun giggled at her stunned expression. Boa's amusement was palpable in the air. "Yes, honey, you're free to go. You'll always be welcome here, don't forget that."

"T-Thank you." 

Joohyun threw an arm around her, "I'm gonna miss my partner in crime." She looked over at Boa, "I think I'll play solo from now on if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, as long as you bring in the results I don't care." The bartender brought back her martini, and she took a swig from the drink without even looking at him. "Now if you excuse me, I have work to do." 

It seemed Boa had taken a liking for walking away without saying goodbye while they were gone. Joohyun chuckled at the older woman's antics, before turning to face Seulgi. "You're free now, how do you feel?"

Seulgi didn't know how she felt. She had imagined this moment, dreamed about it even, but right now she felt stunned, unable to form coherent thoughts. "Honestly? I don't know."

"Let's go find, Seungwan. This dude doesn't know what we like." Joohyun dragged her across the club, stopping a few times to say hi, and kicked the door to the employee lounge open. Yerim screamed, startled by the sudden commotion and Seungwan burst out laughing. "You've been home for like 5 minutes and you're already trying to kill Yerim. I thought you raised her." Sooyoung had an arm around her girlfriend, helping her regulate her breathing. "I did raise her, I don't know who this is, though. I didn't raise no weak bitch."

"Fuck off. I was napping, you startled me." Yerim's whines fell on deaf ears as Joohyun pranced to where Seungwan sat on the sofa, Seulgi close behind. "Wannie, our Seulgi's contract just had an early termination and we would like to drink our favourite to celebrate." Joohyun never begged unless it came to drinks. And Seulgi. "Could you pretty please make it for us?"

"You're leaving?" Three voices asked at once. Yerim got up along with Sooyoung, approaching Seulgi like predators. "Without telling us?" "I thought we were friends, Seul." Joohyun giggled as they back the other woman into a wall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she would let me off earlier than expected." She scrambled to explain herself. "I didn't mean to hide it from you guys."

The couple paused, considering her explanation, before backing away to let her breathe. "Very well," Sooyoung said. "We need to have a small going away party before opening. You owe us that."

Truthfully, Seulgi didn't owe them anything. But Yerim's pleading look and Sooyoung's pout, accompanied by Joohyun's wide grin, made her surrender. "Sure. Nothing too crazy, just a couple of drinks and then I'm leaving."

"I'll get to it then. You two come with me." Seungwan dragged the couple away, slamming the door shut behind them.

"One day, one of you is going to break that door." Seulgi took the spot on the sofa previously occupied by Yerim and Joohyun took it as an invitation to sit on her lap. "It's not like Boa doesn't have enough money for a new door."

"She would just take it out of your paycheck and you know it." Joohyun hummed, throwing an arm around Seulgi's neck. It felt nice just to sit in silence, the noise from the outside world barred from coming in by the aforementioned door. Joohyun took a few strands of Seulgi's long hair and braided them to entertain herself while they waited for the other's to come back.

Not to long after, they could hear Yerim's raucous laugh from behind the door, her smiling face revealing itself to them when she pushed it open. No one batted an eye at their compromising position, well accustomed to Seulgi and Joohyun's dynamic. Seungwan carried a tray with glasses filled to the brim with their favourite concoction. Sooyoung took two and handed one to Yerim who accepted it with a smile. Seungwan handed Seulgi and Joohyun their share before sitting down on one of the armchairs.

Joohyun raised her glass to the ceiling, clearing her throat. "To Seulgi and her bright future."

"To Seulgi." They echoed.

Seulgi felt tears threaten to escape. These people had been her family for the past 10 years and she would miss them terribly. Freedom came with a price after all, but it stung more than she expected. "Thank you, guys."

The group refused to let the solemn atmosphere stop them, as they filled the couple in on what they missed while away. Apparently, a high profile politician had been around and had made several trips to and from Boa's office, which had sparked interest amongst employees and patrons alike. The magnitude of Boa's influence and power scared Seulgi more than anything in the world, and it was one of the reason's she so desperately wanted to leave. She never felt safe around the other woman, knowing what she was capable of and who she had ties to.

The girls seemed eager to tell Seulgi everything, aware of the fact that it might be the last time they see her, and Seulgi tried her best to keep up. They were sweet kids, in love with the world and with living, and Seulgi admired that in them.

Seugwan stayed back from the ongoing conversation, taking sips of her drink while she watched her favourite people in the world talk. She would miss their makeshift family, but she also understood why Seulgi was leaving. Some people just weren't meant for the life they led.

Joohyun still sat on Seulgi's lap, a permanent smile on her face despite the situation, and Seungwas admired her strength. Having the one thing you desire the most so close to you, but living your life knowing it will eventually slip through your fingers was something she didn't wish on her worst enemy. But Joohyun's smile was genuine and so was her laugh as if she was truly content in the moment. Perhaps that was how she coped.

"And that's why you never take Yerim grocery shopping," Sooyoung complained, but the smile on her face and her fond gaze as she stared down at a whining Yerim said otherwise. "I wasn't that bad." Everyone in the room snorted in disagreement. "I went out for eggs and I came back with three bags full of absolute garbage, Kim Yerim."

Before Yerim could refute, Jooohyun butted in. "In her defence, that's your fault, Sooyoung. You're whipped, that's on you."

Before Sooyoung could open her mouth to lie her way out of being called out, a knock on the door stopped her. One of the bartenders peaked his head in, giving them a shy smile. "Seungwan, we're about to open and we need you."

Seungwan stood up, placing her empty glass on the table. She opened her arms and turned to Seulgi. " Come give me a hug." Joohyun got up from Seulgi's lap, and Seulgi allowed Seungwan to pull her into a strong embrace. "If you need me, don't hesitate to call. When you're ready, that is." She whispered to Seulgi before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I will. Goodbye, Seungwan."

The blue-eyed bartender tapped her on the nose before completely letting go, picking up her glass and leaving with the man. Sooyoung and Yerim got up, probably needed somewhere else too. "We'll miss you, Seul. Don't be a stranger, okay?" They hugged the woman at the same time, squeezing her until she begged to be set free. Yerim giggled before letting go, pulling Sooyoung away from Seulgi. "I'll miss you kids. Be good and don't go around causing too much trouble."

In the end, they were the only two people left. Joohyun sighed, walking to the now-closed door. "Do you want me to drive you to your apartment?" A pathetic attempt at prolonging their goodbye. 

"No need, I could use the walk." A pathetic attempt at preserving her feelings - the cowardly way out.

"Let me walk you out, then." Seulgi took her hand in an effort to try and ease the tension, and it seemed to work because Joohyun smiled and opened the door for her.

They walked at a leisurely pace, watching as the employees ran around getting everything in place. Seulgi looked around committing the place to memory. She would try to forget it later on. Right now, she wanted something to hold on to. Like Seungwan behind the counter checking inventory, or Sooyoung and Yerim leaning against a wall talking to the club's security guard. She gave one last look at the staircase that led up to the second floor, the place she spent countless evenings with Joohyun and fastened her pace. It was time to go.

They lingered by the entrance, slightly away from the security people where they could have some privacy. Joohyun still held on to her hand, caressing the skin with her thumb. "You seemed to be holding back." Seulgi hummed, "I'm not the best at saying goodbye." 

The other gave her a fond look and a chuckle. "Well, is there anything you want me to tell them? Now that you're away from the spotlight."

A simple  _ thank you _ would suffice, maybe an  _ I'm sorry  _ to soften her departure, but that wouldn't even come close to what Seulgi wanted to say. "Just tell Seungwan to stop wasting salt on her daiquiris," Joohyun laughed, kissing the tip of her nose affectionately. "Also, tell Sooyoung I didn't mind it when she pestered me to help her pick out a new dress." She would cherish those memories of the evenings when business was slow and Sooyoung would back her into a corner with dozens of different dresses to look through. "Oh, and tell Yerim to stop running away from commitment. Sooyoung would still love her if they weren't both part of this dark side of the world. They're no circumstantial lovers." Seulgi gave Joohyun a knowing look, making her grin back.

"And we are?" Maybe this could be Seulgi's parting gift, finally answering Joohyun's question. "I wouldn't call us lovers, that feels like an empty word. I'd say we're more like twin stars." Joohyun laughed with glee, beautiful giggles escaping her lips.

Seulgi leaned down to press her lips to Joohyun's for one last time, savouring the way the other's soft mouth felt against hers. "Take care, my little star." 

Slowly, she let go of Joohyun's hand, giving her one last look before walking away. She kept her back straight, the feeling of the other's gaze pushing him forward. The road ahead was unknown and uncertain, but Seulgi felt this bittersweet goodbye would pay off. Because even if she left, they would remain together. As long as she felt Joohyun on the tip of her fingers, she would be okay, even if she was miles away.

❧

Before opening,  _ Bitten  _ was like any other club. The people brought with them life and glamour when they walked through the open doors. Employees moved around getting ready for the arrival of the patrons, making sure everything was according to Boa's standards.

Joohyun walked in, waving at Sooyoung who sat alone on one of the booths waiting for Yerim. Joohyun heard they had a job to finish tonight, and the impatient bounce of Sooyoung's leg confirmed the rumour.

Seungwan was behind the bar fiddling with her phone, a wet rag next to her. "Son, shouldn't you be working?" 

The blonde raised a brow, eyes not leaving her phone. "Shouldn't you be off somewhere sulking, Bae?"

"Touché." Seungwan giggled and put her phone down, giving Joohyun her full attention. "Can you get me my regular?"

"Sure thing, love. Go sit down, I'll take it to you in a sec." Joohyun tapped the counter twice and left to sit on her usual booth.

Without the dim lights and the booming music, the booth felt different; It felt empty, but not because of the lack of mood lighting. Someone was missing. The cushiony velvet felt cold against her legs. Even after a year, she still wasn't used to be alone at the table. She was always surrounded by people, whether it be Seulgi or one of her conquests, but now it was as if everything had changed. Taking blood straight from the source no longer appeased to her senses; Exchanging fake love and caresses for a meal was something she no longer took pleasure in. 

A lot had changed since Seulgi's departure. The faces of the patrons were still the same, and Boa still spent way too much time hauled up in her office, but Joohyun started spending more time out of the confines of  _ Bitten _ . She would only come in when Boa summoned her, and even then she would immediately leave after getting the envelopes. Perhaps part of the fun of being at the club was sitting around waiting for Seulgi. But know Joohyun knew she wouldn't come, and the booth where she could easily see the main entrance from quickly lost its purpose.

The sound of Seugwan's heels and the smell of the drink she placed in front of Joohyun, pulled the woman away from her thoughts. Seungwan gave her a look, one that Joohyun chose to ignore. "Something came for you." A white envelope was set next to her drink. "It's from her. I'll leave you to it, enjoy your drink."

Joohyun appreciated the privacy, and she knew Seungwan was being mindful. She took a swig from her drink, eyeing the envelope with uncertainty. A mumbled, "fuck it, what's the worse that can happen?" later, and she was holding a carefully unfolded sheet of paper in her hands.

_ My darling Joohyun, _

Joohyun quivered at the sight of the other's handwriting, softly caressing the letters with her thumb.

_ I hope life has been treating you well. I've kept you in my thoughts and my nightly prayers. You're quite hard to get rid off, even miles away you're all that I think about.  _

_ Mom used to say lovesickness is uncurable, and I always thought that was quite silly, but now I understand what she meant. You're there when I let my guard down, like when I'm washing the dishes or watching Tv with my parents. When I let my mind rest, you seem to be the only thing that runs through it. _

Joohyun knew far too well what the other meant. Seulgi had imprinted on her skin, leaving a scar not even time could erase. At night when she was at home, away from all the noise and the people, she felt Seulgi's phantom touch on her. Like an ache, she couldn't quite get rid of.

  
  


_ It feels odd to approach you like an old friend since it's only been a year. But this year has felt like forever. I thought time had lost its meaning, seeing as we are not ruled by it, but every passing day feels like it's made up of thousands of minutes and millions of seconds. _

_ So, old friend, I've got some news to tell you. I've moved away from home, away from this country and all the glitz, glamour and bloodshed.  _

_ I'm starting a new job soon, one that doesn't pay quite as well, but one that makes me happy. I'm teaching art to kids at a local kindergarten, and I'm quite excited to begin, but also a little nervous. As you know, my past profession didn't really rely on my people skills; How fast I could render them powerless was much more important. So I'm curious about how I'll adapt to this new life. _

Joohyun smiled, a rare genuine one that seemed to have left her when Seulgi walked away that afternoon. The thought of Seulgi with children spread a weird warmth in her chest, one that she tried to shake away.

_ I've been thinking about my new life and how I'll live it, but I have realised I'm missing one very important thing. I agonised for months over what it was, and as I was moving into my new apartment and settling in, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was missing. I had all the furniture I could need, my pantry was full, my parents were happy for me, and my sister even had started to email me. So what else could I need? It doesn't feel rational, but then again these things never are, but I think that crucial thing I'm missing is you. _

_ You can find me at the address I've attached to this letter.  _

_ You used to wait around for me to show up, so I think it's only fair I do the waiting now. If you ever want to see me, don't be afraid to come. I think you'll like Japan. I have those fancy glasses you like to drink from stored in my cupboard just for you. _

_ I realised I can heal with you by my side because you're the only thing that could never be tainted by the darkness. Some things are worth keeping, even if they have memories you want to forget attached to them. _

_ With love, but not circumstantial, _

_ Seulgi _

Joohyun read and re-read the last paragraph, gripping the paper with far too much force, creasing it. She wasn't imagining it, an address was written on the back of the sheet, the letters coming together to laugh at Joohyun.

Part of her wanted to leap from her seat and buy a ticket to the next plane heading to Japan. The other part though, the rational voice inside of her, reminded her that she had a job and responsibilities. And that part of Joohyun also felt hurt. She knew Seulgi was doing what was best for herself, but to be left behind like that still stung.

But could Joohyun let the fact that she got her feelings hurt by someone who was just trying to protect themselves, stop her from pursuing the one thing she felt sure about in life?

Joohyun had lived a long life, she had seen a lot of stuff and met a lot of people, but nothing could rival Seulgi's flushed face after Joohyun kissed her hard on the lips. Nothing had come close to when the first morning rays hit Seulgi's skin after they stayed up all night, drawing strange shapes on her alabaster skin. 

She had a lot of regrets, it came with immortality, but she wasn't about to let Seulgi be one of them. So she did what her heart wanted, and lept from her seat, running to a startled Seungwan behind the bar. "Tell Boa I'll be unavailable for a few weeks." All she allowed Seungwan to utter was a small and confused "okay", before she walked out of the club, letting the door bang loudly behind her.

Joohyun knew Seulgi was much more impatient than her, it showed in her kills, the way she would jump the gun and strike when it was much wiser to wait. So she couldn't possibly keep her waiting for long. It  _ felt _ wrong to keep her waiting after the year they had apart. 

As Joohyun drove to her apartment to collect her necessities and check the flights on her laptop, it felt like coming home after a long day at work. Finally, the minutes didn't seem to take centuries to go by. Time seemed to have been punishing them. Joohyun was excited to pick up where they left off since there wasn't much catching up to do. Because Seulgi hadn't really left, not when Joohyun saw her everywhere she went, and not when Seulgi needed her in order to finally move on.

Twin stars always found their way back to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :)  
> don't forget to support red velvet and the new unit!!


End file.
